Autumn: The season of changes
by BlaireZ16K
Summary: Blaire Kayla had no idea such things as vampires ,werewoolves, or shapsifters even truly existed and had her whoile life planned out,until she s turned into a werewolf and her life is thrown into a forever lifechanging spiral
1. A Different Life

Prolog

"Mom!" yelled Dylan Jace. I could hear him from across the street as always.

"He`s such an idiot." Terrance mumbled as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of grapes and popped one into his mouth. I looked up at my older brother. Oh yeah that`s Terrance Kayla (stupid last name huh?). Although he was only three years older than me he was more than enough of being taller and smarter than me.

My thoughts were kind of interrupted when a freaking bag of wet grapes hit my face. "Terrance!" I yelled and ran after him as he ran into the yard! "You jerk!" I continued as I prepared to throw the grape bad right into his stupid grinning face. Suddenly, then, I was on the ground, I knew who the accomplices were immediately, and I glared at my other two brothers who were both grinning as they helped their triplet brother take down their little sister.

Bondura (the biggest of my triplet brothers) smiled as he unpinned me and pulled me to my feet. "Come on, Blaire! Cheer up," he laughed as I expertly dodged his fake punches. "You got to be better than that! You may be sixteen but you're still our sister!"

"Yeah! You got to be ready, Little Bee!" My other brother Justin added in and laughed as I tried to remove the autumn leaves from my hair. My eyes rolled at the kiddy nickname that they used.

"I know right?" Terrance cut in. "I was just-" Then I wacked the grape bag right across his face.

"Totally payback." I said laughing.

"You`re not going to get away with that-"He was cut off by the cry we all heard across the street.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Dylan was screaming. All of them turned but couldn't see anything since the scene was apparently taking place behind the house. "GET IN THE HOUSE, DANNY! LOCK THE DOOR!" There were more shouts and now there were people all starting over. Danny was Dylan's little brother. Without thinking I ran over to see what had Dylan screaming so loudly. Leaving my brothers. I ran to the screaming, but before I could really reach it I felt a sharp pain and everything in my entire world went black.


	2. Unfamiliar Savior

Chapter1- Passion`s fruit

1 year later

"Dylan, don`t let go off my hand!" I begged him as we walked through the petrifying dark alley. What was this place?! "Master`s going to be mad if we don`t get to the meeting in time!"

"Don`t call him "Master" Blairez!" he said tightening his grip on my cold hand as we walked through the alley like Hansel and Gretel walked through the woods. "You're a werewolf, for Christ sake!" He added.

"So are you." I answered. "And besides, Scipio`s our pack leader! And that's what he likes us to call him!"

Dylan pointed a dark look at me, his eyes holding fury. I knew he feared Scipio as well. "He only makes you say that to prove to the others how broken he thinks you are." There he was again, making me feel like I as something, like I really wasn't broken even though it seemed so much to me that I was. He had never left. Had taken beatings meant for me. Had cheered me up when I thought I was broken beyond repair.

"He's our Alpha," I told him, maybe a little less brokenly.

Dylan shrugged. I sighed. _It wasn`t like this a year ago_... my mind added quietly. I still remembered running away from my brothers and trying follow Dylan`s helpless screams. That`s where Scipio had first found Dylan and I. I couldn't help but think that maybe if I hadn`t have run in like some messed up teenage heroine, Scipio might`ve just left Dylan alone, I still didn`t know why Scipio seemed so interested in Dylan and I but I did know that if we didn`t get to his meeting in time he`d get mad, and-I looked down at the scars that aligned my wrists-when he gets angry, he gets very dangerous when he`s mad. Bastion's words flowed through my mind but I pushed them away.

"I found it!" Dylan rejoiced as he pulled me deeper into the alley. What could he have found so awesome in the deep dreads of Montana? The only two other teens I knew who actually could find something fun up here were Scipio's third Jace and Jace's little brother Brantly! "Up there!" he said pointing up at the roof of a nearby building. I give him an are-you-dumb-or-just-plain-stupid? Looks. He smiled and with humor in his eyes but amazing strength in his arms he took me and practically threw me at the upper alley wall below the roof. I`d learned to stop screaming about six months ago, besides this when you live as a werewolf you can do many different things, if you learn hard enough, I grabbed onto a crack on the wall and hauled myself over onto the roof and gave Dylan a death glare as he landed on the balls of his feet next to me. He shrugged and pulled me along again.

"There!" He said, pointing to a big group of different colored glass bottle pieces in one big pile. I gave him a look that plainly asked "are you sure you're not crazy?" He grinned and shook his head. He looked at his watch and pulled me a small space away and smiled knowingly. I knew whenever Dylan had that smile on his face that he knew what he was doing. He`d been playing big brother ever since we woke up as wolves together in the cage in Scipio`s basement. He`d protected me, kept me safe, guided me, and helped me through the whole year we`ve been kept by Scipio.

"There!" he rejoiced. And I was going to ask him what he was talking about when I suddenly realized the sun was raising. I turned to him to tell him dawn was coming and that we should get going when my eyes caught on the bottles and I suddenly understood what he was trying to show me. With awe I watched as the light of the breaking dawn reflected of the multi colored broken bottle glass pieces, creating what could be as known as an aurora borealis, except for multi colored. It was absolutely beautiful! Practically amazing! I loved it more than anything at that moment.

"Branty showed me," Dylan said with a smile. I smiled back, picturing the young wolf who was one of the only nice ones in the pack, one whom we both trusted. I smiled at the beautiful color show as the sun continued to rise.

"What the hell are you two doing up here?" Screeched a male voice behind us, a voice that caused a wave of familiarity that made my skin crawl. Dylan whirled, stepping to cover me and I turned slowly, because I already knew the voice well. I turned to Jacob, Scipio`s second, his face glowed red from anger. "Scipio sends me looking for you and I find you brats here? You know sure as hell y`all should be at the meeting!"

"We were about to go it in just a minute-"I started but he cut me off as he slapped Dylan to the ground and tightly seized my wrist in his grip. Just like always… I thought as I prepared for the now used up routine of pain- Jacob didn`t disappoint. I squeezed my eyes as his grip tightened and his hand smacked across my face. I knew that if I'd have opened my eyes I'd see dozens of black dots in my vision. I whimpered as he stomach kicked Dylan and tightened his grip on me.

"Let go off her, now!" the new unfamiliar male voice shocked all of us frozen. We all turned to the voice in synch and my eyes rested on a boy who looked about a year older than me, and Indian who was this boy?


	3. Different rescues

Chapter 2/3- Determined to Take

"And who are you supposed to be Pocahontas?" Jacob spit at the boy. He captured my interest though, his dark black hair was semi long and it waved right above his bluish green eyes that now shot daggers at the man holding my wrist captive. The boy`s skin was a tanner color than my pale skin along with his black hair being lighter than my now mid back long midnight black hair. He was obviously as tall as Dylan (who was taller than me, of course). He seemed honestly really angry as he stood a few feet away with his arms crossed, and death in his eyes.

"My name" the boy started "is not of importance at this moment. However I'm ordering you to release that girl and to stop hurting the young male. Or else I will personally get the Marrok involved!" Jacob paled at that, but then red anger replaced the fear.

"The Marrok isn't going to do crap for this pathetic girl! She isn't anything important! And neither do they about this boy." The familiar pain appeared but it wasn't only physical this time. I had heard something about uselessness practically every day over the past year, and yet it still hurt- a lot. I looked up to the boy and was surprised to see a flash of but some kind of pain in his heart too, what was that about? I wondered. Who is this guy? Why does he look so familiar?

"Get out of here, boy!" Jacob warned him steadily as he pulled Dylan to his feet and threw me over his shoulder."Or you`ll get exactly what their getting!"

I threw the boy a look that clearly screamed "help me- us!" He nodded.

"This is your last chance, Knave!" the boy warned as Jacob started to drag and carry Dylan and I back to headquarters. I blinked at the Old English title. "The Marrok will hear about this!"

"The Marrok can go screw himself!" yelled Jacob but he gave the boy a look that said "you tell him, and I'll kill you in cold blood."

I watched as a seemingly almost pained and certainly pitiful look cross the boy's eyes as he stared at Jacob- as if he`d just failed a majorly big test. Then with a sigh he slowly reached into the neckline of his shirt and drew out a gold dog whistle. Then blew. I can`t say it was pleasant to hear but it sure had an effect. Suddenly at the most twelve human figures surrounded us. I could sure smell the werewolf in them though. They were next to us in a circle formation in mere seconds. Then even quicker than my eyes could follow one of them was securing Dylan- who seemed just as surprised as I was.

Then one man stepped out of the circle of people- Bran Cornick, otherwise known as, the Marrok. I gasped at the sight of him, living, breathing, in the flesh. Then watched as a seemingly Indian young male with rich skin stood next to him and then as a pale young female with hair like fire stepped up beside the Indian male. _She`s probably his mate,_ I thought.

"No one`s coming near me," Jacob warned as they began to close in on him. Then before I could comprehend it I found a knife at my throat "or I'll kill her." He finished._ You're crazy!_ I wanted to scream at him, but bit my lip as fear churned.

The Marrok`s eyes darkened, but before he could say or do anything the Indian male seemed to shoot forward but Jacob saw it and immediately dug the knife in my neck! A whimper escaped me, the view of my own blood running down my chest was enough to physically stun me. The Indian immediately stopped in his tracks. Jacob grinned wretchedly. His laugh rumbled through his chest and I snapped. The wolf seemed to agree full-heatedly.

My heel slammed on his toe, not even stopping when I heard bones crush, and he released me with a yelp of pain. Then my foot made contact with his head blindingly fast, hard, and direct. He groaned as he slammed onto the cement instantly going unconscious. My wolf grinned, but wanted more payback for the torture he`d put us through for so long but I pulled her back, she steamed but obeyed. I had more important things to deal with…way more important.


	4. Painality

Chapter 4

"Are you alight?" The red-haired female named 'Anna' asked Dylan and I, again. I nodded at her with what i hope is a convincing smile. Though it didn't feel real. But, there`s something about about this woman...as if she ,herself sucks up all the dark, unsettling, energy around us, or even near us! Was she...maybe...she could be an omega.I`d heard Scipio talking about them to his higher flanks,then I was always sure to ask people whom i knew wouldn`t beat the breath out of me or tell Scipio.

More voices joined in with a nearby conversation and I remembered who I was in the house with.

Part of me still couldn`t believe we were in the presence of the legendary Marrok, Bran Cornick! My pulse quickened with excitement,adrenaline, disbeleif, shock, and fear. Jacob was probably right about what he said. The Marrok would find Dylan strong and very well capable of carrieng out great tasks,along with great loyalty, but nothing in and with me. Dylan put a light hand on my shoulder and I relaxed for the moment.

He looked composed and strong, but I could feel the trembles in the hand that rested on my shoulder. He was afraid as well. He was trying to hide it so well and I placed my hand over his. He stopped shaking but I still felt trembles.

We looked up then. And golden eyes dominated the room. Both of us shook, now, and the room seemed to grow in intensity.

I hid my face against Dylan's chest and his arm tightened around me while he kept watching the wolves in front of us.

"Enough!" Anna's voice arose and seconds later the room filled with peace and determination. Dylan and I still shook, but I could feel him relaxing slightly and I wondered why. Peeking a look, I could see the men around had calmed and there eyes seemed to be starting to return to their normal color. I kept her head against Dylan's chest as the room seemed to grow calmer.

The want to help, to _do something _came to life inside me again and I felt something cool come from me. As cool and refreshing as water. This effect was something I was used to and though I never found out what it was, it seemed to be the reason that Scipio would sit Dylan and I in a room with more than a majority of dominants as he held his meetings.

The room completely calmed a few minutes later and I felt Dylan shift beside me. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smiled back at the charming sight. He smiled at me again and I felt myself blush and then heard his laughter in response and elbowed him in the stomach. Anna sat down next to us then and we both turned to her.

She then started to tell us about her experience. Dylan and I were with her for the entire story and looked at her differently in the end. She wasn't broken, wasn't weak...and yet she'd been through a similar and really even worse situation. She was there even when her retelling ended, sitting there and talking to us. I smiled as Dylan stood p and left me with her to talk.

While I was in this talk I looked up and I could see The Marrok and Dylan laughing and talking even. This straightness of his frame showed he was still aware and careful around the other male. Since it caught my attention, I found myself concentrating.

"...can I join?"

"You'll have to go through initiation ceremony. Other than that, you are hereby in my pack. Welcome." The two the shook hands.

"And," Dylan put in. "Remember our agreement; she gets..."

A shock coursed through me as i saw and heard with my own ears Dylan transferring from Scipio`s pack or as they call it his 'care' into the Marrok`s. The hair on my neck shot up! _He`s leaving me..._ A pain sliced through me..._I was alone now..._

Suddenly his eyes found mine, he smiled and beconed me forward, to him. Tears sprang into my eyes, and the pain sliced even heavier again. Everything I`d heard about me not being worth anything over the years was true.

He must've seen the pain and suffering in my eyes or scented it because his expression turned worried. He took a step towards me, but I tuned and ran. Tears spilled over my cheeks. Why, Dylan?

_He couldn`t have.. _something inside of me whispered.

_We saw him!_ I thought back to my wolf, crying and running.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_It can`t be true..._part of me kept whispering,my wolf kept whispering with it. It only combined our pain together making me run faster and away from the future, away from Dylan, from Scipio, from people, from my past. From our past.

_ It`s true..._I thought remembering all the times I'd heard I was nothing and that people would drop me the moment they found something better because we weren`t anything important.

"Your important to me..." Dylan had said ,but now look what just happened, what he just did! I thought it all to myself as I kept running ever more faster, not knowing where I was going or just not even caring. I didn`t know which it was anymore.  
Scipio and Jacob`s comments found their way into my memory...their comments whirling in and resurrecting pain I'd hoped was long forgotten..."Stupid bitch" "Do something useful for a change!" "Stop wasting my time!" so many more...they were coming faster now...I was gunna-  
"Oof!" I said involuntarily as I slammed into the chest of an unknown male. An apology had barely slid past from my lips, humiliation coloring my cheeks, when I scented the werewolf in the male as well as something else...something that I`d scented and learned to obey relentlessly over the last year, something that sent chills of fear and horrible memories of beating and lessons about forever hailing to the scent...the scent of dominance. He, whoever this male was, was a dominant wolf. Violent shakes coursed up and through my spine and body as the information registered. Hurriedly I apologized again and began to distance myself. Then suddenly out of the side of my vision I saw his arms start to lift. I ducked, cringing into a stance; ready for whatever strike he might hit me with. The hits were normal and I was ready for one, but instead of pain I felt arms carefully engage around my waist, I gasped with so much surprise it almost made me jump. My head jerked up but my words lodged in my throat when I realized the male dominant wolf I'd run into was the boy who had whistled and saved us from Jacob. "I-"  
"Blaire, right?" he asked, interrupting. I nodded. A small smile seemed to come over his lips, and I only had to look once to realize it was beautiful. And that he was _handsome_. I`d thought it earlier too but now that i was standing only a breath`s distance away from him I could actually _see _it. And see I did. My heart speed quickened as his arms tightened around my waist as if he was afraid I'd run away from him as I'd run away from Dylan. I'd never even asked his name.  
"Akira." he said as if reading my thoughts. "Akira Alixas Alicae. It's a unique name." he finished, rushing in the last part as if for my benefit. He then turned his beautiful eyes to me. "Last name?"  
"K-kayla." I stammered after a minute. " Blaire Kayla."  
"You have a beautiful name." he complementing with his smile still in place. Incidentally I felt a blush warm my cheeks, another giant shock , I hadn`t blushed this much in so long. Despite the fear still fisted in my stomach, I felt a small smile curve my lips.

Then she was there; my wolf was greatly and overwhelmingly there in the moment, and supporting a surprisingly very strong and amazing as well as blazing determination to take this one to mate. To make this one ours and us his and his wolf`s. To just give ourselves to him and feel the safeness that we were feeling right now as he held us within his arms forever, to actually trust someone and love someone while being loved in return. I felt my eyes widen in shock and then again when the idea made a shiver of anything but fear skate through me. Blushing more at where our thoughts and desires had drifted to..._I__f only.._I thought back to her.  
And then I was momentarily struck as I looked back into the beautiful depths that had before been an enchanted bluish-green and were now an intense gold. I heard as well as felt my wolf whisper that it was his wolf, and immediately felt her flow through me in attempt to show herself though still in human form and body as he was doing at the moment.

Fighting for a moment out of sheer fear... I sighed and let her through. I had used her to get through so much and now so much was happening in this one day. When I looked up in next minute I knew her rare violet eyes shone out instead of my brown ones. Akira`s smile was dazzling to both my wolf and I. Now it was his wolf and my wolf, both sailing through their borrowed human forms as if they were only thin curtains and no real barriers. My wolf hesitantly, but softly played her fingers lightly through his hair and he leaned into her palm as if she were his warmth. With careful movements he guided the palm to his mouth and dropped a kiss on it. I felt it then, something was there-

"Blaire!" shouted a loud voice, rocketing me back into control of the body. Dylan ,after shouting, came over and pulled me into his arms. "Why`d you run off like that? I got really worried." I had to fight the battle to either growl at him or apologize to him. Looking up at Akira`s gaze i knew one thing him, his wolf, and my wolf were all certain of as well as I was; we weren`t done.


	6. Different times

"Okay!" I yelled as Dylan scolded me again. "Okay! I`m sorry I panicked!" It was a lie . . . but I just couldn't tell him how I knew how he chose the Marrok over me. It made me so mad….but I just couldn`t hurt Dylan by screaming at him or giving him the silent treatment, it would be so mean, and I just couldn`t be mean! You can ask my brothers!

I sighed. My brothers, that was another unfinished matter. At first when I was first turned I was so lost in missing them that I gradually slipped into a depression. It wasn't until Dylan finally showed and promised me that he`d be there for me and when he had pretty much taken a role as being an older brother. Over the year the pain dulled and I made sure I forced myself to believe that I was lucky that I was the one to run after Dylan and got captured instead of them.

"It seems like the whole room is thoughtful and depressed!" I heard Dylan whisper to Akira. It shook me out of my trance, reminded me that I was in one of the Marrok`s meeting places ,well it was kind of like a house –it was a house- but as he says "It's a base house, we use it when we need to meet or when we need to stay somewhere overnight" or something like that.

For a moment I wondered why in the world the room seemed so thoughtful and quiet, then we all heard a blazingly loud racket outside, from the goose bumps that spread up my arms and the chill that raced over my spine, I could tell it was Scipio demanding where his submissive wolves were and jut what they`d done to attract the attention of the Marrok and his advisers. The scent of his fear and anger flowed into the room almost choking me, and panic quickened my breath, fear slammed into me; he was going to kill us this time, he was that furious, I could feel it and sense it.

Strong arms circled me protectively like they always did and I leaned into Dylan, only just realizing I was shaking like leaf as the door was hit with a hard fist ,a mix of anger and fear pulsing through each knock of the hard fist that was Scipio`s. The arms around me were shaking, but strong. Dylan was scared and it seemed to make the room even more angry. I tried to calm him laying my hands over the arms he had circled around me, but he didn't seem to calm.

Charles –well, Mr. Cornick- gracefully yet with determined strides that looked practiced, walked over to the door and let Scipio inside. Followed by Scipio was Dandit –his other second- and Jace –his third-. Dandit was more like Scipio and Jacob. Jace, however, was nicer, he was kind, but still he carried out his Alpha`s orders no matter what they were or who they were against, once I had tried to escape and Scipio had ordered Jace to show just how terrible an attack from another werewolf would be if he wasn't there with the rest of the pack to protect me, Jace had shown me that and more, I still had scars on my shoulders and my side to show, sure enough I never tried running away again. Jace had black hair, he was thin and pale but his dark blue eyes said enough. I was pretty sure that the only reason why Jace was so loyal to the pack was because his little brother, Brantly was also in it, we liked Brantly. Dandit was built, had brown hair and his dark charcoal eyes held no mercy in the darkness.

Scipio looked at me and Dylan now as if we were disgusting rats he`d found in his house; ones that he had no patience for, and no mercy for either.

"My apologies for whatever my wolves have done to cause a disturbance. I can promise you I will not let the lesson go unpunished" Scipio stated stonily, though his eyes said more. Chills raced down my spine again. Dylan's arms tightened around me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charles look at his father then look at Anna and soon switched his eyes to Akira whose eyes darted to me as if indicating my presence in the matter. My grip tightened on Dylan, including him. Charles nodded and I could see Scipio`s jaw clench. What was going on? Then the Marrok casted a questioning glance at Dylan as if to ask "Are you ready?" Dylan nodded almost immediately and simultaneously tightened his arms around me. All eyes slid to Scipio, and all bets in the room were off, whatever the plan was, now was the time to employ it and there was no turning back.

Akira stood and I was shocked to see his wolf shine through, the shock grew as the wolves' eyes appeared all around in the house…


	7. Intervention

Chapter 7: Intervention

"Sorry, but you`re not taking her." The deep voice growled. With almost a shock I realized the deep voice was Charles` mouth.

"I second that." Akira added.

Scipio`s face, usually handsome and calm, twisted in a deadly sneer that sent another set of chills racing along my spine. "She is a part of my pack!" he roared with such ferocity that is cringed into Dylan. "She belongs to me and so does the boy!"

I could feel Dylan`s face of calmness also turn into a nasty sneer. I also felt his tense ness as he began to rise. Calling upon the power of my wolf I forced him back down to the couch again. His angry brown eyes turned to me, ready to burn holes, but they froze and stilled as instead of the normal eye color he`d been looking for he found pure violet eyes.

"They are both MINE!" Scipio`s roar cut through the room. "Whatever I want to do them I can do to them! I am their leader!"

"That`s enough!" Everyone`s eyes flew to Anna, who seemed to be such a quiet person, but now she standing , her eyes held a flame of anger so powerful I almost stepped back. I could almost ….feel her anger as well as scent it… Wait! I _was _feeling and scenting her anger! I could _feel_ it as if it were my own! What the heck?

"Stop!" She yelled! She advanced forward then, for a moment I was scared that she`d advance on Scipio, I couldn`t let that happen, he wasn`t afraid at all of hitting a woman. But then he angled her stride and came to me instead, I was scared. Was she going to slap me? What if she yelled at me? What if she hit-

And she pulled me into her arms and held me as if I were a long lost child she`d just found and wanted to care for. In some ways, I did feel like a lost child and at other a very young adult, but I'd learned to hold it all in. Her arms tightened around me and suddenly tears were streaming down even without me knowing it, I didn't know why but it was as if just the feeling of her touch was enough for the dam that had held in all my emotions to burst.

Before I could even think about what the bursting could comprehend my knees buckled out from under me. No! I couldn`t break down here! Crying made you weak! But….i had always been told I was weak anyway…

"Are you all right?" Anna asked me. I could hear the concern in her voice. It rang a true note; it was almost like a foreign concept to have someone besides Dylan, truly concerned about me. It almost made me uncomfortable.

Then suddenly the cloud that had descended over my brain cleared and I realized everyone in the room was looking at me and my year streaked face as well as scenting my raw emotions…they were looking at me, there were to many people ,just looking at me at one time! I was being selfish just like the day we got kidnapped! In a minute they were all going to point at me and scream at me, phantom pains seared to life all over my body! They were going to hit me and remind me about what I`d done, being selfish and that it was my fault Dylan and I were in this predicament! It was the truth! They were right all of this was my fault and Scipio and his pack never forgot to remind me, either by beating in the message or verbalizing it with so many names that a nun would flip, but they were right! They always were!

Shakily my feet shot me up and I ran for the door before they could throw the word or punch ! Maybe if I were a distance way the reminders would hurt less, or maybe if I just ran now and hope to God they wouldn`t find me! Or maybe there was a cliff around here so I wouldn`t be able to bother or hurt anyone else! Or maybe-

"Blaire..." Akira`s arms were around my waist now as he stood in front of me, blocking my way out the door, I felt his breath on my neck as he buried his face in my hair. Shivers raced up my spine in surprise and well, just being with him.

"Don`t leave." He whispered into my neck, tightening his arms around me in the same time. "If anyone tries to hurt you I'll gladly break their hands and fingers." He was serious! I could tell! He wanted to protect me…It was so strange to have anyone but a very low few- Dylan.- actually felt so strongly for my protection. It felt so nice…

My eyes glanced around the room, looking from Charles to Anna to the Marrok to Dylan then to Akira realizes he wasn`t the only one who felt it. They wanted to protect me but…why?

"I would never let anyone hurt an Omega in my pack." The Marrik`s voice came out with such uncharacteristic depth and anger that cringed even before I knew what I was doing. Then his words registered. 'Omega'? I think I'd heard about those but I couldn`t be sure.

"An Omega. And she`s scared of her very own shadows…." Charles put in surprising me greatly," Sounds familiar" For some reason I saw Anna give him a soft smile.

I didn`t have time to ponder about it because suddenly a great wave of energy crashed through me body.

"Scipio." My voice rang out deeply. With a shock I realized my wolf had taken over and was speaking for herself. All eyes turned to her as her voice registered. "Dylan and I are both resigning from your pack and transferring to the Marrik`s pack immediately." Silence settled over the room.


	8. A New Beginning

As soon as I heard those words leave my mouth I wanted to either rush them back into my mouth or hide in the corner, but, my wolf would have none of it.

"_Don`t let him break you." _my wolf whispered to me in my mind. As soon as the whisper was heard I felt a surge of strength and emotion; determination, trust, pride, faith but also fear. I felt control return to me just as a hand cracked across my face.

A breath of silence spread across the room before Scipio, by the look on his face, could tell that he had crossed the line. He turned to face the Marrok, slowly my head turned to him too ,and almost immediately wished I hadn`t; The Marrok's face was crossed in shadow, his face eerily calm but his eyes held a silent maelstrom of fury and other dark and untold emotions. For some strange reason, I felt as if his skin was just an outer covering for some_thing_ or some_one _else. Something else entirely.

And right now those eyes focused on Scipio and the hand he`d used to slap the side of my face. Scipio may`ve known that slapping a young wolf in front of the Marrok was bad, but I didn`t, so I wondered why the air was suddenly filled with the scent of fear and anger.

"She dishonored my command! " Scipio yelled in a desperate tone of voice. "She cannot dishonor my rule! I am her Marrok!"

Strength and knowledge surged through me as his words infiltrated the hazy fog covering y thoughts. It was time to make a choice. So many emotions filled my heart and body that I trembled under the sheer impact of them. Remembering the past year…..and then how the old me would`ve tucked her tail and went back to Scipio without comment or argument….and how Dylan was and how he`d protected me…maybe it was time I at least start trying to protect myself and make my own decisions, I thought this all to myself as the Marrok stared at Scipio with dark eyes.

_What would Terrance and they do?_ My wolf whispered silently and I knew what I had to do. Dylan had already done it so I wouldn`t be alone. It`ll take a lot to take back a whole year of submissiveness I knew, but maybe….just maybe it would be worth it.

"You`re right." I told Scipio in a whisper not even noticing I was cutting off what the Marrok was about to say. I felt all eyes in the room shift to me but I dared not make any eye contact with anyone so I kept my gaze on my shoes.

"Blaire-"Dylan started but I raised a hand to cut him off quickly.

"I wasn`t finished." I told him and tried again. "You`re right Scipio, about having to follow the Alpha`s orders. I`ll always follow the Marrok`s orders. Always have. And now that I`ve joined his pack and resigned from yours." Silence settled over the room almost immediately once again. Fear raked through every single one of my bones in my body but I kept my ground. I was doing this because I finally had to, I wasn`t going to get another chance and I was NOT going to be stuck with Scipio`s pack forever, especially not without Dylan.

The Marrok seemed to be the first one to regain his composure because with a kind gesture he said "And there we have it. She and the boy are no longer part of your pack and belong to me. You are now dismissed Scpio. We`ll send for their thing later."

Scipio sent me a look of pure rage that was pretty much opening a window to show me what pain he had in store for me. "You have no idea what you`ve just DONE!" He yelled.

"You are dismissed Scipio." The Marrok stated again. The dangerous tone to his voice was relevant and heard because Scipio and his men turned and stormed out of the room.

I felt the atmosphere of scents and emotions lighten and that should`ve been a good sign. A sign to tell me that it was all over, but why then did I have this nagging feeling, deep inside of me, that it wasn`t. And that, on the contrary, it was only just beginning...


	9. New Families through painful threads

'Well there you have it." The Marrok said in a voice that somehow printed the message in bold in the air but also help an undercurrent of an amusing feature, like an invisible low whistle of amusement and surprise. Part of me wondered honestly how in the world he`d combined both those elements into one sentence. He was approaching me I realized. For a moment I was sure he was going to demand an explanation for my abruptness in joining his pack and say that he wasn`t going to allow it. I squeezed my eyes and readied my heart shielding it in preparation for it-

And suddenly I felt the Marrok's arms wrap around me as if I was a daughter he had raised his and loved his entire life and not an adolescent with no education and no home as well as no potential. He hugged as if he hoped to take away all the pain and emotions I`d felt all through the past year, as if he hoped to fill my world, for at least these few moments, with nothing but love, happiness and warmth with no pain and hatred in sight. I`d seen too much in my life to believe I could live in such a sweet and warm world with people like Anna and Akira, Darren and the Marrok. But maybe, just maybe, I could try to believe a little in the impossible place they were trying to welcome me into.

And then before I even knew it I felt cool tears slide down my cheeks once again. Stupid tears! I thought as I hurriedly started to wipe them off my cheeks before the Marrok could see how idiotic and weak I was, but then he captured my wrist, memories flooded into me and phantom fears and pains erupted over me. They were so bad a whimper escaped my throat even though I fought to hide the pain and memories. But one look up at the Marrok`s eyes and I could tell I wasn`t fooling him in the least.

"Dear child," he cooed. "You`ve been hurt so much. You and you`re friend. I promise you I will protect you both. You both are a part of my pack now and that means you have joined my family. I will protect my family, I always do" He finished with a smile that warmed my heart in a way I hadn`t felt it warm since I was taken from my old life. We could trust him, I could tell. We were safe.

And with that all the emotions inside me once again, but I could tell there was no stopping them now, not his time when in the first time in so long I actually felt truly safe. So loved. A squeak of a sob escaped me and I bolted for the door, I couldn`t cry in front of them and show them how weak I was. I didn`t deserve such love, I wasn`t strong enough! I-I wasn`t! I was a weak, stupid kid who didn`t deserve anything like love or joy! I didn`t deserve-

A scream escaped me as arms suddenly went around me. "I`m not letting my family go." The Marrok`s voice rang in my head and in my ears as he wrapped fatherly arms around me. I fought, I didn`t know why, I just did, any other wolf would`ve instantly apologized and begged for forgiveness but I just couldn`t not fight him!

He let me fight him, dodging my blows and standing still until he decided that I'd apparently worn myself out long enough. He wrapped his arms around me again as a father would do for his daughter. I couldn`t control the tears now. They came and came. More and more crying, I hadn`t realized but apparently all of my emotions had been stacking up, just waiting for a time to release themselves. I cried all the more harder. For my brothers. For Dylan. For my family. For my wolf. For everything. And all the while the Marrok held tightly to me, cradling my head to his chest, holding me through the tears, just like a true father, or an older brother.


	10. Memories

"M-Miss Anna!" I stuttered as she put yet another blouse on the dressing room door. "I-I don`t think Mister Charles would like us spending so much of his money on me and not you." But none the less another skirt was thrown on the dressing room door.

It has been three weeks since Dylan and I joined the Marrok`s pack. And already they treat us like we're their children. As it turns out, Charles and Anna are newlyweds, and as are The Marrok and his wife Leah ,so when they asked if we wanted to move in with in of them I kind of…uh…well y`know..Really thought hard about it. Then the Marrok said that we could his cabin , it was next to Miss Anna`s house so we could all stay close, but in different houses so no one would hear something they…uh….didn`t want to hear.

Dylan and I moved into the Cabin (which should`ve been called a mansion cabin, I mean OMG!) Anna (Miss Anna) said she wanted to talk to us, my heart wanted to beat right out of my skin just then, I know it!

She sat with me on the couch as Charles sat with Dylan. "Now Blaire," She started," do you know what you are?"

"Of course I do," I answered her with quickly summoned bravado. "I`m a werewolf." I saw something, some emotion flash over her eyes and suddenly just like the first time when we were with Scipio, she hugged me tightly.

"You`re not only a werewolf honey." She said into my hair. "You`re an Omega." And with that chills raced all over my body. I was a WHAT?

"B-but," I started. "I can`t be an Omega! Dylan and Akira were telling me about Omegas just yesterday! I heard that wolves have trouble hurting and Omega but Scipio-" And I stopped cold as two low growls emanated from the boys (Charles and Dylan) also on the couch, how could I forget they were there too? One day I was going to forget something important and it`ll kill me if I kept on!

"Scipio is what would be called a 'beast' he`s an alpha that doesn't protect his pack. And that has no problem striking an Omega." _Or killing it..._ He didn't say it out loud but he didn't have to, but he didn't have to, it hung in the air like a fog, a fog that almost choked me into hysteria. H could've killed us! The realization sent chills over me again.

_"But he didn't."_ my wolf chimed in in my mind. _"We survived Blaire, us and Dylan, we survived. We`re free now as well as in good company, and that`s all that matters."_

_ "You`re right" _I thought back to her. And with that I gave a Miss Anna my smile. She apparently thought it an invitation for another hug.

And so on that day Charles and Anna explained exactly what an Omega was and what they could do, I was never the less fascinated. Of course it was equally awesome to find out Anna was one too so I knew I wasn`t alone.

And so the conversation started drifting topics until Anna had asked me about my wardrobe, and I was forced to explain to her that I had to wear the clothes passed down from the pack`s other females (Jessica, May, and Autumn) and the clothes that I could afford if I asked –begged- Scipio if I could have some of the money of my pay check I had to give to him every two weeks. From the look on her face I could tell she didn`t like that one bit.

And so here we were at the mall shopping for clothes. I sighed as another piece of clothing appeared on the door. Deciding commenting was useless I tried on what she threw on the door. And looked at myself, and gasped_. I used to have this shirt_, I thought as I turned around in the mirror and watched my reflection, Terrance used to say this shirt made me look like a Slim Jim, and I laughed a little at the memory then tears threatened again. I just realized it was almost their birthdays (their triplets). Anna must`ve heard something because she walked in, even though I could've sworn the door was locked.

''What`s wrong, Blaire?" She asked gently. "Did you not like something I put on the door? I`m sorry, honey."

"No," I choked out between tears. "Th-this shirt, I used to have one of these when I was with my brothers… before Scipio found me... "

Anna was quiet for a moment, and then she sat down with me." You never told me you had any brothers sweetie" She started quietly. "Why don`t you tell me about it?" Ad so it old her, all of it, about my brothers, about what happened that day Scipio found Dylan and I about that year. About everything.


	11. Shopping For Fear

"Come on, Blaire!" Anna pleaded. "One more dress! You look so pretty in them!

I was about to tell her that I really wasn`t pretty but she interrupted me by pulling me into yet another store. And so I was pulled into another shopping continuum with Anna, strangely enough I found myself starting to enjoy myself immensely.

"Look honey!" She whispered lowly as we ate at the food court at the mall. I followed her gaze to a group of boys hanging by the Chick-Fil-A counter. One of them caught me looking and winked. My gaze whirled to the floor then slid to my food silently and I heard Anna laugh softly and the blush that had crept into my cheeks darkened even more.

"Anna," I whispered as she signaled a wave towards the boys and causing my blush to grow deeper. She laughed again and i couldn't help but laugh softly with her.

It was so strange. I hadn't been to a mall in so long it was like a foreign wonder place. I soon relaxed for the first time in a long while. There was no danger here, and Anna was with me so I was safe, even though she looked sweeter than a honeybee, I could tell by the graceful way she walked and by the unstrained holding of her militia of bags that she was very well prepared for anything and very strong inside as well as out.

_If I could truly pick a person as my female role model it would be her…. _The thought swam through my mind before I could even think fully about it. _But what about mom? _Almost immediately after the thought pain sliced through my heart; I hadn`t seen her for almost more than a year…_she probably thinks I'm dead…_ I thought to myself with a sigh.

Anna must`ve again realized that my mood had gone down because again she whirled me into another store and started throwing together outfits. We talked together about our pasts; my eyes widen when she told me what abuse she had for three years until Mr. Charles came into her life and saved her from her horrible alpha, like a real life Prince Charming. I smiled very happily, remembering how Akira had saved Dylan and me from Jacob and Scipio. Maybe some things did have heroes and Prince Charmings after all; my belief in it was really tested over the past year but maybe I could rebuild it, although I highly doubt it could be helpful to hope for some healing also…

However, truly I got sick of having pity parties for myself a long while ago, realizing that just sulking and hoping was not going to get me anywhere or fix anything that can be fixed with true action. I looked up at Anna with a smile that explained it all to her and she smiled back in understanding as if we`d knew each other`s very thoughts just by our looks.

Just then I realized the dark figure garbed in black that I'd remembered seeing earlier , and every time we sat down…he`d be there…I turned to Anna in panic and pulled her into a nearby dressing room .

"What`s-"she started but I cut her off.

"Anna, there's someone following us." I told her, short and to the point. Good. Anna looked at me for a moment then looked casually yet carefully in the crevice of the door out into the shopping center. I directed her to the figure in black, I could see him now. He was tall and looked no older than twenty, his long black hair reached to his shoulders and he was very attractive but I was used to looking past men`s dire looks and I could feel the danger radiating off of him, almost like a fog of heavy smoke, one could choke someone.

"He`s been following us ever since we left Foot Locker", I informed her, my fear growing, "Anna, he`s dangerous, I can just tell already by looking at him!"

"I can feel it to," she informed me and pulled out her cell. I saw her finger blur as she quickly dialed Charles. A sigh in relief escaped me as she started explaining what was happening the minute he answered. We would be all right soon, under the protective roof of Charles, Akira and The Marrok as well as Dylan. The thought filled me with relief and thankfulness. We would be safe soon…

Then when Anna was just finishing what had happened suddenly a blast resounded through the entire mall, I screamed as the door to our dressing room was exploded into the inside and slam down to the floor, then watched helplessly as the young man who was garbed in black that we saw following us, stood in the dressing room where the door was just only a few seconds ago. When he saw me his grim, expressionless face took on a grin that could only be described as cat who had finally caught his prey after going after it so many times, and wondering how to slowly…slowly… torture it.


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

Chapter 12

Anna! My mind screamed. I looked in her direction only to realize she`d been slammed into by the door and was in the floor unconscious. _I have to get her help!_ I screamed in my mind as I ran over to her. Suddenly a cold grip was on my wrist, I recoiled almost immediately and instinctively.

_Don`t you DARE be sub right now! This is NOT the time! _My wolf screamed at me in my head. With shaky knees I retched away from the stranger and slammed my heel (thank God for Anna who`d insisted I put on my new boots immediately) into his gut. He looked bewildered and shocked out of his life as he fell to the floor trying to breathe a breath into his constricted gut.

I made a beeline for Anna and with strength I had no idea I had I threw the door of her and pulled her up. She was out cold and had a goose egg size bump on her head but was fine, that didn`t mean that we wouldn't be safe here though, already I could see the stranger standing and regaining his breathe and vigilance.

I let my wolf out then. He dashed and I met his dash with her quickness and agility. He produced a silver knife out of nowhere and proceeded to try to slice her with it. She flipped back, dodging his strikes and skidded her feet under his catching him and splaying him out on the floor. She immediately turned him onto his stomach and retched his arms behind his back and almost out of their sockets. He screamed in pain and it caused her to grin and pull harder.

Stop, I told her in a whispered, that`s enough.

He tried to kill Anna and you! She snarled

Wolf…I whispered letting my mind melt into hers, she slowly started to release control and then I opened my eyes and was in control. In our mind she whimpered an apology and I thought back to her that I forgave her and that I loved her. She felt happier.

I looked down and released the stranger, whom was now almost blinded with pain. He looked up at me with a dazed, confused look in his eyes. I kneeled next and fixed his shoulders by popping them back into place.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snarled at me. I flinched but hid it quickly.

"I don`t like hurting people." I answered simply. He looked at me through wide eyes and suddenly stood. Looking away he offered his hand to help me up; I smiled and took his outstretched hand and stood.

He turned to me and suddenly his eyes widened. "WAIT!" he yelled and I was going to ask him what he was talking about when I felt something smash into the back of my head. The last thing I remembered was falling into the young stranger's arms and then everything went an oblivious black.

_Am I dead?_ The thought floated through my mind but then disappeared into the black oblivion.


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

Chapter 12 part 2

Akira

He watched as she was struck in the back of her head by the man and his vision turned absolutely red when the other guy in front of her caught her as if he was her savior. She was HIS damn it! Bloody hell, did NO ONE understand that? Well she wasn't his yet, but she would be soon. No one had the right to touch her, save him!

With an animalistic growl he looked at Charles, waiting for the signal. Charles` mate was on the floor by the dressing room, as still as a doll. He could see the tension in him as well as he felt he felt his own. He wanted to walk right up to the men holding Blaire and rip her out of their arms and make them pay for even looking at her much less planning a kidnapping for her.

The worry and fear of losing his Blaire along with the anger and jealousy of seeing her attacked and caught by a man who could barely pass his height was making him really unstable. Charles had said that being with Anna made him feel that way all the time. It wasn`t painful but…exhilarating and different. Almost like walking and expecting to step on solid ground but find yourself stepping on air instead of ground.

He looked at Charles once again and saw him grin as the team they were waiting on finally arrived. And with that they all went into the store using the powerful element of surprise.

Charles hurriedly but stealthily went to his mate and secured her after checking up in her, leaving him to go after the grabber who had started for the exit. Letting out the beast that had been raging inside him ever since he`d heard the phone call from Anna get cut short he silently and stealthily knocked out the one who`d struck his Blaire and went on to nearly kill but only knock unconscious the one who dared to put his hands on her. It was almost too easy. His wolf growled and begged to repay them for all the pain and worry they`d caused on him and Blaire. The idea floated through his mind, tempting. With large reluctance he pulled his wolf back under control and picked up Blaire.

_At least she`s safe and all right _he thought as he watched the team drag away the would–be-abductors. He felt her in his arms, just realizing that him and her hadn't been this close since he`d run after her when she`d raced out of the safe house. She felt perfect right here in his arms; as if she was made wholly for him, and only him.

She`d been taken and made at such a young age and yet she`d already grown into a person who was much older, she`d seen so much and yet she still chose not to fight if she didn`t have to. It was remarkable and beautiful in its own way.

He refused to court her although his wolf instantly wanted to take her to bed and claim her as his mate but she seemed so fragile, like glass. He didn`t want to shatter her.

She sighed into his neck and all the blood in his body went into a place he`d particularly never addressed when he was talking to a female. Of course he`d had sex, but they were just causal nights and in the morning either he would leave or she would, they were nothing compared to the emotions churning around him in just merely holding this beautiful woman in his arms.

He wasn`t going to let her go, he decided, she would be his and only his. He could already tell just in holding her that life without her would be a mistake not worth living through. She would be his and that was the end of it.

But now it was time to answer the question on everyone`s mind right then; Who were those men who`d tried to take his woman from him, and what were they after? Or better yet, _who_ sent them and _who_ were they after?


	14. Suspisions

"Okay, now tell us exactly what happened." The Marrok said gently as he checked the bandage and wrap that was for the wound in the back of my head; I winced in pain reflexively and sighed. I, once again, told him and Charles the story, Akira was in the room too, he`d been so still and quiet I'd hardly realized he was there until I'd turned and seen him. He seemed so dark today, as if he was angry at something, or someone.

Now it had been three days since the accident at the mall and Anna and I had been guarded almost to the extent of us having to secretly drive and walk along the beach for some much needed privacy to talk about what happened.

"They were after you, you know?" she told me gently as we had sat in the sand. I nodded silently, I was trying not to believe it and had come to the same conclusion it was as clear as glass that I was the target; but why? Had Scipio finally worked up the anger and sent a hit man after me? The thought sent chills of fear through me; I didn't want to bring any harm to Anna and Charles! And what about Dylan? He had been absent a lot lately but he still showed up and protected me and stayed by me although it seemed Akira was taking over that role. Dylan didn't seem to have any argument about that and it worried me; he was so constantly overlooked! People should care about him as well!

I sighed, again. They had treated us like family although we had done nothing to deserve it. I couldn't let any harm come to these people! I wasn't worth any of this! I`d just have to go maybe back to Scipio's pack and suffer the wrath on my own.

I sighed and looked at the Marrok, I was going to miss him most of all if I left; he`d been so fatherly and kind but at the same time strict and comforting, I loved him already as if he was my real father.

And then, as if on cue, The Marrok cleared his throat and announced. "I`ve already interviewed and suspected Scipio, he wasn't behind it." His look around the room dared anyone to challenge him; no one did. He went on, "However there has been recent new pact activity in a pack not far from here. I`ve taken the action of inviting them over here for a meeting, they`ll be here in the hour, so be sure to concentrate on their actions, voluntary or involuntary, good or bad.

I swallowed feeling many pairs of eyes on me, and nodded. In the Marrok`s eyes I could see the worry and relief shine as well as a proudness that made my chest squeeze and my heart squeeze.

At the meeting.

I shifted in my chair for the ump-tenth time, feeling the majority of the young pack`s eyes on me wasn`t helping either. I sighed feeling like a cat with a spike in its fur, something wasn't right here; I could feel it in the air, almost like a scent. I glanced around the room, hoping that i wasn't the only one to sense it, Anna was the only one who looked seemingly remotely phased and worried, it wasn't on her face but it shone in her eyes as clear as daylight shining through a window, almost as if her eyes truly were windows to her soul. The guys weren't worried, and if they were, they hid it masterfully well, even Dylan, but he seemed to be trembling slightly as the older alpha of the pack talked to the Marrok. They were whispering softly.

My skin crawled, once again alerting me that a pair of eyes was focusing on me. Without having to look up I knew it was one of the young pack's wolves, I fought the urge to shift in my seat or sigh. Something was definitely wrong here. But what was it? Or better yet, _who_ was it?

Dylan still seemed to be trembling slightly and I wondered why? What could've been done to him to make him tremble and why hadn't I known? I was beside him for a majority of the time!

And then the alpha turned and I felt chills snake along my back as he did. The alpha was tall, six foot, three maybe and had long blond hair that was tied back at the base of his neck and with tanned skin that slid over muscle. His green-blue seemed to snap onto Dylan and then onto me and I felt more chills racket down my spine; why did he seem so familiar?

Distantly I hoped my chills didn't cause any-golden appeared around the room, staring rght at me and around me as if looking for another soure of the fear I could also smell in the room. Was I scared? I hadn't thought I was...

"Perhaps we should talk outside," The Marrok sighed, his own eyes flashing, but his voice calm. The alpha nodded, his eyes going once more to Dylan and moving over him before departing behind the Marrok, his wolves following them, still starring at me and some at Dylan with wide eyes, though I had no idea why. I was reminded again the way Scipio had a nack to look at Dylan that way too sometimes and I wondered just what was being thought.

Charles and Anna both turned to Dylan who looked very pale and who kept looking out the door, and clenching his fists. Dylan closed his eyes and I could sense it before he opened them and his eyes were a deep Carribean blue before changing to an ice blue. His wolf was out.

He then turned to Charles. "You should be out there with him, that's dangerous." After a minute, Charles nodded and started out the door. Dylan didn't say anything else to me or Anna. His wolf was always quiet but he was always a mystery to me, his motivations for taking over had always contradicted those of my wolf somewhat. Taking over at weird times.

And then as Dylan started for and up the steps, Anna seemed to finally ask, "Who is their alpha to you?" Dylan stopped, looking at the wall and not at her.

"A beast," said a deep voice I knew only belonged to Dylan's wolf. The sound young but aged in a way she couldn't fathom. Anna seemed shocked and Dylan started right back up the stirs and into the room before she could even form a question.

He shut the door.

Bran, Charles and Akira rejoined them seconds later and Anna brought them up to date.

"A beast?" Bran asked, starting up the stairs and knocking on the door although Anna protested.

There was no answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer. Dylan would've answered by now.

Opening the door, which he found unlocked, he stepped in-to find Dylan on the bed, on his back and seemingly fully asleep if the even and steady breaths were any indication. "You're sure he was awake a moment ago?" he asked Anna and Blaire. They nodded and he stepped in the room once more, lightly puzzled.

Charles entered behind him and Akira behind him. Bran checked the boy's temp with his wrist and thought about the situation. The girl's had said that Dylan's wolf had taken over. Could the wolf had taken over if Dylan had lost consciousness? How had Dylan lost consiousness?

"He's not just asleep," Charles said, drawing Bran's attention and gaze. He was looking down at the boy and Bran thought he could smell magic surrounding his son. Charles looked at him, now. "He's unconscious." Bran nodded, his theories being proved. How much an oddity this boy was becoming. The scene in the kitchen wasn't lost to him and he was starting to wonder if maybe he had overlooked a very critical detail.

"What detail?" Bran looked up at Charles, remembering how his son could sometimes hear his thoughts. It disturbed him slightly.

"The detail," Bran said as they exited and he closed the door. "That Scipio chose him first."


	15. Names and Painful memories

"That went better than I thought." The Marrok decreed with a smile. I smiled back at him and sighed in relief that the meeting hadn't been messed up that bad.

Still, that weird feeling kept gnawing at me. What was wrong with that pack? Obviously something was, but what was it? It wasn't that they weren't all bad looking, that was another weird thing about the pack, they were all strangely beautiful; they could all perfectly make a movie sell billions just by accidently walking in front of the camera! Part of me thought it was definitely weird that all the pack members that arrived were male; they had said that the females were tied up in pack issues but something still didn't seem right about them.

"There`s something not quite right about that bunch, Charles!" Anna declared. _Yes!_ My mind raced.

"I agree," I said putting away the freshly washed and dried plates into the cabinet. "There`s definitely something wrong with that pack, they`re too…." I drifted the sentence off unknowingly while trying to find an accurate word for them; they weren't weird, no, they were….not different but…

"Too what, Blaire?" the Marrok asked, bringing me back to the present.

"Too…I don't know….just too…." I started but drifted again as my mind whirled to come up with an accurate word.

"Weird?" Dylan supplied, walking in yawing and I had to smile at him as my heart calmed somewhat, knowing he was okay.

"No," I answered. "Not that."

"Strange?" Charles supplied.

"No," I sighed," but close. They`re…"

"Awkwardly and strangely weird? " Akira grinned.

"No!" I answered, ignoring the way my heart leaped at his grin. "If I said no to 'strange' and 'weird' why in the world would I say yes to _both_ of them?"

"Eerie," Anna said quietly.

"Yes." I sighed finally. "There was something definitely eerie about them, something not right at all." I finished putting away the dishes and started on the counter. And then realized I had more glass cups waiting on the other side of the counter and started putting them up, still thinking.

"We need to keep a low-profile watch over them for the next few days at least." The Marrok declared finally as he pushed himself off the table to stand erect.

Charles nodded along with Akira. Part of me whimpered at having Akira go on dangerous missions, probably my wolf, but I couldn't deny that I also worried. Of course I'd also worry if Dylan or Anna or Charles went on one too, but for some reason, seeing or even thinking about Akira getting hurt or even dying on a mission had me breathing in pants and my stomach clenching in gut-wrenching fear. I shuddered and pushed the thought away with a lot of effort.

I sighed and started once again listening to the conversation.

"Did you find out what the Alpha`s name is?" Charles pressed his father. Then I thought about the alpha; of both my weird reaction to him and his weird reaction to us, especially Dylan. What could he be hiding? And why did he seem so-

"Yes," The Marrok continued and answered, "His name is Andrew. Andrew Gaze."

And suddenly my body froze ,the glass that I was putting into the shelf slipped through my numb fingers and crashed to the floor where it shattered. _"His name is Andrew Gaze" _Why did that name sound so familiar? Suddenly my breath started to come in shallow pants and phantom pains racked over my body. Why?

"Blaire?" Anna`s voice sounded like it was coming from very far away, like a very far tunnel. I barely felt the hands she laid on my shoulder, or the shaking. Before I could answer her I fell into a dark void. Dylan was beside me in seconds, holding onto me.

The memory started slowly….

_I walked along the screen of one of Scipio`s older cabins, I was supposed to be off on an errand but whenever I completed an errand for Jacob he`d always scream at me for something I did not to his liking, and today was such a pretty day so I decided to maybe walk around the cabin for a little while, but then I heard voices, knowing I should have spun right around and finished my errand I started to turn, but then I heard my name and curiosity rose up inside of me. Shakily I sat under the open window and listened._

_ "And they`ll do anything I say?" asked an unknown voice, "They`re still pretty young, I won`t put up with trouble makers, do you hear me, Scipio? I won`t."_

_ "They`re very much tamed and broken, the boy has some bit of a spirit but some ruffing up ought to make him work." Scipio`s voice informed. With a distant shock I realized they were talking about Dylan and I. Was Scipio trading us?_

_ "And the girl?" the unfamiliar male asked._

_ "Andrew," Scipio sighed. "The girl is completely broken although it`s good sometimes to remind her exactly who and what she is and who and where she belongs. Besides she`s a major weak point for the boy. He`s always dragging her around to protect her," he finished. I felt icy cold- I was a weakness to Dylan, I was nothing but a burden holding him down… holding him back…_

_ "You may have yourself a deal, Scipio Morris!" the unknown man chuckled._

_ "That's a great piece of news there, Andrew Gaze." Scipio replied with a laugh._

_ I started to stand, trying very hard not to let Scipio know I was eavesdropping, but it just so happens that Dylan had just finished his errands and saw me trying to sneak away. With a grin he yelled out "Hey, Blaire! Where you going?" _

_ I shuddered, petrified as Scipio ripped away the curtains and saw me standing by the windows, his face distorted in rage. I knew he was going to get me soon…he didn't disappoint; that night he had all of the pack (except Dylan, who he`d trapped inside,) hold me still as he heated and burned a large needle over a large fire and slowly seared it over my wrists and up and down my arm in parallel lines to no end until they couldn`t find any more accelerants to keep the fire going, until the last of the fire finally snuffed out…_

_ They'd thrown Dylan my body when they couldn't get me to wake up and ordered him to have both of us awake early morning to run regular routine. Dylan had taken me upstairs and locked us up in his room where he`d laid me down on his own bed and treated me and kept watch over me all night until he had finally woken me up, it was the first time I`d seen him cry…and the first time I knew I could always trust him.._


	16. Talk to The Heart

Akira

"I think she had some kind of anxiety attack." Charles stated carrying an unconscious Blaire upstairs.

"She`s fine, Dylan, just unconscious." Anna soothed him, but you`d have to be human not to hear the undercurrent of concern in her voice. Akira moved past Dylan who seemed to be in a daze.

_She`s concerned too…_Akira thought silently. The scene once again played in his mind. Him watching as the glass fell from her numb fingers then her breathing becoming harsh and coming in shallow pants. Then there was when Anna had tried to help her and had shaken her, almost shaking in panic herself. Then when she collapsed forward and the Marrok was suddenly standing behind Dylan as he caught her, and then he gave her to Charles, silent.

A growl vibrated through his throat as he thought about what could possibly have caused her to go into such a huge panic attack that she lost consciousness.

"It was a memory." Dylan informed them silently as Charles laid Blaire down on her bed carefully, the young male was standing in the doorway, looking down at Blaire, his eyes deep and sorrowful.

Anna looked up at him. He and Charles turned to Dylan also as Anna did. The Marrok leaned against the wall but watched silently as well as listened intently. Akira watched as Dylan, trancelike, sat on the bed next to his Blaire and held her pale hand in his, and stroked it softly and gently. And then when his hands slid down, sliding over long scars that looked like burn marks going all down her arms. Dylan shuddered.

"It was a memory," Dylan repeated softly, looking down at Blaire with sad eyes. "It took her over and caused her to have an anxiety attack. This isn't the first time..."he watched as Dylan drifted off, no longer here but lost in a memory that obviously haunted him even to today. The male was shuddering again and seemed to be panting, apparently lost in the memory as well as she was. Bran walked forward, anger driving him as he thought about how bad the memory might really be.

_Something is up..._ a low growl escaped him as Dylan reacted and he thought about what memory those evil bastards had haunted her to carry for the rest of her life, suddenly his wolf had given him an image. He closed his eyes and looked at it in his mind. It was when they were laying her down; there'd been something on her wrists and upper arms. Anger filed through him in roaring waves at the thought and knowledge that someone or some _people _who`d forgotten completely what humanity was, would do something that absolutely terrible to his Blaire.

And then Dylan was speaking, his voice soft and hiccupy. "They found her... I was walking by and I saw her walking. I didn't think! I called for her but then I realized that she had been listening in on one of Scipio and Andrew's conversations." Another hiccup, his hands now clenching in the sheets. "Scipio jerked the curtain back and I knew it was all my fault! They took her that night and strapped me to a chair, forcing me to watch as they took pointed metal and seared it all up her arms, slowly. She screamed." Dylan's voice shook, now. He wasn't with them anymore. "She screamed so loud I thought her vocals would rip. I begged. Begged them to stop! To take me! To do anything they wanted to me, but they just made me keep watching, taunting me with how I couldn't protect her and how I'd led to this." Anna made a pained sound and turned into Charles, her eyes overflowing with tears and Charles held her closely to him, the story disturbing him as well. Dylan seemed to look up at her with wide eyes, remembering where he was. He looked down now, keeping his gaze off everyone. And continued. "When they couldn't get her to wake up and the fire went out they threw her to me after untying me, as if she were a rag doll. I caught and held her very carefully, so carefully." He started to shake once more. "Her blood was everywhere. All down my arms, on my shirt. I haven't worn that shirt since, no matter how many times I washed it."

"When I was able to leave, I ran upstairs to my room and used the First Aid my older brother had taught me when I had visited him in med school. I focused so hard, trying to not to look at her and know I'd done this! I bandaged her, disinfected her burns, made sure she stayed stable, crying my eyes out all the while. She stayed unconscious for all of it and I watched over her that entire night, not sleeping a wink."

"She nearly went into shock when she woke up and all I wanted to do was comfort her. Somehow, it worked she looked down at her wrists and cried her eyes out the first time she saw them. I wanted to comfort her then, too. But when we went down the stairs, I swayed a small bit and she looked up at me so worried and asked if _I _was okay." He gave a wet, but dry sounding laugh. "As if I deserved her worry... I deserved what happened later..." Bran knew the last part must've been a thought and had come out without knowledge of it.

"What happened, Dylan?" Bran asked, the room silent. Dylan looked up at him, his usually blue green eyes darkened-and flashed ice blue. He then sat up and stared straight at him-and swayed. Bran caught the male, just he passed out.

Anna gasped and Charles and Akira stepped forward, but Bran lifted the boy, knowing that was as far the boy could apparently handle.

"I'm taking him to his room," Bran said, carrying the boy out to the back cabin. "I suggest we call it a night." The others nodded although he had already turned his back and Bran carried the boy into the back cabin and went into the guest room he was staying in-and smiled, looking up at the attic ladder string that was built to go up into the upper room, which he knew was probably Blaire's room. Dylan wanted to keep her safe, even now.

Akira

"You like her don`t you." He whirled around and froze as the Marrok stepped out on the balcony and walked up to his side and smiled a knowing smile. He had apparently finished putting Dylan in the cabin. "You love Blaire, don't you son? " The darkening of his cheeks and the sudden dash of his gaze to the floor was apparently enough for the Marrok; he chuckled and ruffled his hair as if he were ten.

"M-my …other" he started, trying to explain to Bran about how it started, hating how he always him feel like the kid he`d never been. His fists clenched.

"You`re wolf isn't the only one attracted to her although he was probably the first one attracted to her between the two of you." Bran stated as he leaned against the railing. "No one can control mating."

"I know." He answered in a whisper. "But what if she`s mated to Dy-"

"She`s not." Bran stated sternly." The boy may have feelings for her but she only considers him like a brother to her. She feels more for you though."

His shocked face must've been apparent because Bran chuckled. "Such a youth." He said. "But no," he added softly, "part of your youths, yours and hers, were lost- you`re both adults in young bodies."

He looked up at Bran with seemingly new eyes; he`d never seen him like this. "Do I need her, Bran?" he asked silently almost without thought. Bran smiled. "She's been hurt so harshly!"

"You won't be able to be alive without her; she`ll save your life. I can't even count how many times Anna`s saved Charles` life."

"She`s saved his life?" his mind immediately was caught on little, sweet Anna. Then he remembered how she`d fought for Blaire with a ferocity that went passed a lion`s and knew that she could be amazingly strong and brave when she wanted or needed to be.

"She`s saved not only him but Asil the Moore and myself." Bran informed with a smile. "She`s fought against deadly pack mates, black witches, and even a British equivalent to a Marrok not to mention THE Lady Of The Lake."

His eyes widened impossibly more. "Impresssive..." and he felt his lips curve in a rare smile.  
Bran smiled and he almost had to look away because pride shine in his expression like a light beacon on Ultra High.

"She completes him." He murmured softly hardly realizing the words left his mind through his mouth.

"Yes," Bran smiled again." She does. Maybe you and Blaire will be able to complete each other or and maybe you both may even regain what you both have lost."


	17. Night Of Hope

Chapter 16

_You shouldn't be doing this…_Akira`s inner voice growled as he placed a hand on Blaire`s door. He looked around once more to make sure no one was awake although he was positive no one was since it was just past four O`clock in the morning.

He`d been in his own house, in his room trying to find the peace sleep always provided from the cold world he knew he lived in, but in the end he knew his wolf as well as his heart would never allow him to leave her alone in her current vulnerable state. Not in a million years.

_Who are you trying to kid? _Something in him whispered. _You can't leave her, she`s your mate. _

_ Mate,_ his wolf echoed.

_"The boy may have feelings for her, but she only considers him a brother to her. She feels more for you though." _Bran`s words drifted through his mind.

His hunger for her soft skin growing even more by the minute threatened to take control. He shoved it down. He would not scare her, it would break him if he ever saw her look at him with frightened eyes like the first time he`d saved her from Jacob. But he was going to have to tell her about his job. Something in him tightened in pain at having to see her shocked and probably terrified expression she`d wear once he told her. It didn't want to tell her, not yet, not ever, but he had to, there could never be secrets between mates, not even ones that might cause other one to run away screaming forever.

Because what she had no idea was that while Charles was the one who took care of killing those who were to be killed to show everyone warnings about what would happen to anyone who dared defy the Marrok, Akira`s job was to make those who were stepping out of the Marrok`s clear set line to disappear without a trace and to never turn up again. Anyone or any group that crossed the line who was to disappear quietly was his prey. It always hurt the Marrok to hurt others but once a group or person murdered or tortured one of his own he had to exact punishment, Charles, then if the group or persons kept on and the Marrok didn't want the people whom were being tortured and killed to worship him or have to worry about being his slaves just because he saved them, he`d ask Akira to make the group or people of murderers or torturers disappear, and that's exactly what happened to them.

Akira knew he was nothing but a cold person, not even close to the savior or warrior Blaire and Dylan believed him to be, he never would be. If he cared about Blaire truly he should leave and let her find a mate who truly did deserve her, who`d give her a family and warm shelter, but the thought of her with another male caused tremendous anger to roar through his bloodstream. She was HIS. And with that knowledge warm in his bloodstream he twisted the knob to her bedroom and walked inside—

To come to an abrupt halt when he saw her; she looked so vulnerable. Usually her emotions always donned her expression whether she was sad or mad or happy or frightened, but right at that that moment she was asleep, her face smooth and expressionless. She looked so young that his heart squeezed with untold emotion. She seemed so fragile that it was almost like the gentlest touch could bruise her. Fear blossomed in him; he could hurt her by accident and not even realize he did. He should turn around right now and leave her before he did something stupid, but then he looked at how once again vulnerable she was and couldn't step one foot away from her. Instead his feet led him to her side.

He sat on the edge of the bed and just watched and just let his minds remember her softness, her fragility, and let his wolf draw in her scent, and let the man bask in her safeness. Let them both know that tonight, just for tonight, they could both admire her without anyone or thing to stop him. Just for tonight he could watch the woman that should be his, could pretend that the world wasn`t so cold and colorless, that love really did exist, and that it really would save his forever lost soul.


	18. Predatory Claim

Chapter 17

Blaire

Her eyes felt heavy, like they didn't want to open. She shuddered remembering the many times she`d had to wake up to face Scipio and the rest of the pack. A gasp jumped out of her throat as arms suddenly tightened around her body. A whimper escaped from the wolf who was so surprised that she was scared of the sudden tazer—like electric current that rimmed through her blood stream.

A growl filled the early morning lit room and her eyes snapped to meet topaz shimmering eyes that bore into hers. She didn't have to look down to know that their fully clothed bodies were tangled. His eyes held her even as he dipped his head and slowly licked over the clamoring pulse of her neck.

"Oh!" She gasped as light danced behind her now closed eyelids. What was he doing? Her wolf wanted to pull him down and kiss him, and make him lose that control that she`d seen him wrap around his wolf like a leash. But even as the thoughts of doing exactly that spiraled through her mind, they were immediately fractured and lost when he placed his mouth over her racing pulse and bit. Deep. A cry escaped her as sensations she`d never once experienced ripped through her bloodstream and over her entire body. The lights behind her eyelids multiplied as he sucked on her skin with what she knew were enough force to leave a love mark. Her whole body shuddered with emotions and sensations she had no idea how to handle much less act on. Then he bit her again in the same spot deeper and her thoughts fractured.

"Akira!" she cried out. He froze beside her and his mouth slowly left the skin of her neck. Her wolf whimpered awash with the emotions that stormed her mind; sadness, relief, disappointment, need, desire, want, all stirred inside her body. She opened her eyes.

He was sitting over looking at her as his eyes slowly turned from the beautiful topaz back to the soul catching beauty of the deep blue eyes with green flecks. Straddling her, his eyes widened and along with his rumpled up hair it made him look so young and vulnerable her heart clenched in her chest.

His eyes widened a fraction more as his fingers gently brushed the mark she could practically feel on her neck, over her pulse. He looked as if he couldn't believe it could exist.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her with a voice that sounded hoarse but also worried, her heart clenched again at the worry he felt even over his wolf`s actions. Her wolf knew what to do and she took control then.

"Never," her voice answered and she saw his eyes widen in surprise just as her wolf rose and twisted just in position to pin him under her. Her grin was apparent. Akira stared up at her through shock wide eyes and the wolf again took enough advantage, lowering her head, causing her long hair to form an intimate curtain over them, she slowly placed her lips over the skin of his pulse, and was awarded at the shudder she felt lightly rack his body.

"Blaire," he whispered his voice husky. It was an intimacy of no other, hearing her name whispered in such a way by this man. His breath sped as her wolf gently lavished her tongue over the treasured spot, hearing his heart beat quicken was an encouragement like no other. The wolf knew nothing of and probably cared even less of the consequences of these actions would lead to. A shudder raked over Akira`s body once more and Blaire gloried in knowing that she caused such a reaction.

_Mate_, her wolf growled and almost immediately sank her teeth into his neck. A gasp came from him and she once again knew she had power over him that no one else could ever possess. Akira`s neck arched into her grasp and the wolf complied by sinking her teeth deeper into his neck, a growl vibrated through his frame and her wolf grinned. He was hers.


	19. Too Many Surprises

Chapter 18

Akira walked down to breakfast over Charles` and Anna`s not even bothering to cover up the mark Blaire`d put his pulse. He touched it again, not even bothering to suppress the grin that spread over his lips at the memory of her biting and marking him like a Valkyrie. She wasn't ready to be his full mate yet, no, not yet, but soon, today he`d stopped them because he knew that if they went any farther she`d regret it later. Now, it was about patience and about ensuring everybody knew she belonged to him.

He walked into the kitchen and picked up a pancake and blueberry muffin before heading to the table and taking a seat across from Bran as Charles and Anna laughed and talked, Anna was obviously unaware of his presence, Charles and Bran didn't even look up as they nodded to him, their eyes set on Anna as she told them something about her years when she worked at the music store where she met the man that turned her against her will. She looked up at him mid-sentence most probably to say hello but her words cut off and he kept his gaze on his muffin as Charles and Bran followed her gaze of shock to the bite mark on his neck.

Silence filled the air for a few minutes; Akira kept his gaze on the muffin he was eating. Bran`s laugh drifted into the air moments later. Anna walked over carefully scented the mark, a gasp sounded and he knew she was even more surprised that he`d allowed her this close of causal touch when he`d usually keep them all at a distance and stepped away from them when they came too close to him, now he sat still and relaxed and let Anna scent the bite.

"Blaire?" her voice held shocked disbelief as well as interest.

A grin formed before he could help it and he heard another gasp and before he could stop it his wolf had his turn, "You should see _her_," he told them and Anna`s and Charles` expressions would make him burst out laughing as soon as no one was watching.

Anna still looked confused. "But she`s so…sweet," she said.

Akira had to agree with her on that one, however Blaire`s wolf could be absolutely wild when she wanted to be, the knowledge made him grin again. She was his, no one else`s. It was then he realized Anna was speaking, he looked up at her but then they all heard the huge multitude of noise coming from the front.

Immediately Charles secured Anna as Bran started for the door with Akira on his heels. Bran carefully yet stealthily opened the door.

To find Blaire hauling an unconscious and bloodied Asil the Moore across the lawn away from a truck that had apparently slammed into the gate up ahead. "Hurry!" she yelled and immediately Akira and Bran rushed to her and hauled the man inside with quick but careful efficiency.

Akira heard Anna`s gasp as they laid Asil down on the large table in the brightly lit kitchen.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Charles muttered exasperated as he quickly looked over the downed man and tried to find out where the blood as coming out. They all were shocked when Blaire and Dylan walked in carrying a First-Aid kit and almost immediately started working on Asil.

"From the amount of blood, I'd say we shouldn't waste time." Blaire, his sweet, innocent Blaire, said while putting her beautiful hair into a ponytail. "Charles, can you rip the shirt off him for me please?" she asked. Without comment Charles gripped Asil`s shirt and tore it off him. Anna gasped again as they all saw the deep slash off a blade slicing down Asil`s entire abdomen and chest. Blaire looked worried but immediately started to inspect Asil, professionalism obvious in her movements.

"I`m guessing you`ve done this before?" Bran was the one who finally asked the question although it was on a multitude of minds as they watched the two rescued submissive wolves treat and effectively work on Asil without even asking consulting each other what they both needed from each other, they were synchronized, each knew what the other was going to do.

"We have _experience_." Something about Dylan`s statement rubbed his fur the wrong way.

"What do you mean 'experience'?" he asked.

"You`d be surprised what you can learn and how fast you can learn it when it`s a matter of life or death." Blaire`s voice was soft but the tremor in it was unmistakable. The questions and answers stopped then, silence took the room. Then without warning Anna walked forward and rested a soft hand on Blaire`s shoulder, a minute later Charles rested his own hand on Dylan`s shoulder, after a minute of stiffness both young wolves relaxed and proceeded with patching up Asil with what seemed like more confidence.

It was a long, worry filled hour until Blaire and Dylan put down their tools and both let out deep breaths they`d both seemed to be holding from the beginning.

"How is he?" Bran asked almost immediately.

"He`ll have a heck of a scar," Blaire said, wiping sweat off her forehead with her arm before continuing. "But he`s fine now, it`s a miracle the injury hadn't hit any vital organs and that he`d gotten here fast enough that he doesn't need any blood transfers, just a whole lot of bed rest and time to heal. Tell him not to strain too much, it may reopen the wound and lose more blood than before." Even before she finished Bran was walking over to her and hugging her to his chest. She stiffened for a second, unused to the contact, then softened in his embrace.

"Thank you, both of you." Bran said smiling at both of them as he released Blaire and turned his attention to Asil. "We may have saved him, but we still have absolutely no idea what happened to him."

"That`s the question," Charles said in a deep voice. "If something out there can do this much damage to Asil the Moore with one strike, what else can it do?"

"The question is," Bran said. "What _can`t_ it do?"


	20. Flames Of Emotion

Chapter 19

The day passed in a tense kind of silence that left everyone to think. Charles` brother Samuel had come over to check on Asil, who now rested silently in one of the extra rooms, his diagnosis was pretty much the same as Blaire and Dylan`s.

"They really knew what they were doing." He`d said when he saw their work and Akira felt pride blossom in him. Then he saw Samuel staring at him and arched an eyebrow at him. Samuel`s gaze seemed to zero in on the bite mark on his neck. Akira said nothing when Samuel gave him a look asking for explanation.

Blaire felt more than saw Dylan staring at the mark. She had no idea what to say as they sat on the backstairs of their cabin, so she waited for him to start –it didn`t take too long.

"Are you sure you`ve had enough time to heal, Blairez?" he asked softly, the worry ringing in his tone. Again he reminded her of her brothers; Dylan was her brother in almost every sense but blood.

"Yes," she answered. "Well, I feel that I`m not fully healed, we`ll probably never be the same we were before."

"We both know that," he said softly. "We`ll never be the same, never be truly children, but maybe, just maybe we can be strong, like Anna."

"Yes," Blaire felt hope and a multitude of emotions she`d never thought she`d be capable of feeling since the year—long nightmare had scarred her and Dylan. "There is hope. Akira is my hope, Dylan." Her heart swelled at the truth in her own words. Akira was her hope, but she wasn't ready just yet though, not fully healed, there were scars on her soul that she doubted would ever truly go away, but she could be strong, like Anna, like Dylan, like Akira.

"It`s already been months," she heard Dylan say with a true laugh in his tone, a laugh she`d barely ever heard for a while but now seemed to lighten the heaviness in her chest.

"Three," she agreed, staring up at the cloudy sky, following his gaze. She looked at him and asked the question he`d been almost certainly waiting for, "Are we free, Dylan? Are we truly free?"

"Yes," he said, pulling her into his arms. "We`re free. I promise you, we`re free."

She was asleep on her porch swing when he found her later that evening, she had to be exhausted after the day she`d had. He picked her up and entered her house silently. He`d just laid her down when a call came through his phone, he answered automatically, barely a select few knew his private contact number.

"We may have got a hit on whatever used Asil as a scratch post." Bran stated, not wasting any time with any apologies. "There`s supposedly a very old and strong pack leader in town who doesn't like my actions. There`s been attacks on some of my most powerful of people all across my territory.

"You need him to disappear?' Akira asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I had Charles contact him earlier, warning him that we`d caught on his trail and that he needed to calm himself or get off our territory and back to his before his blood be shed but the only response was apparently that he`d dance on my people`s graves without a second thought." Bran`s voice had grown colder and colder and now it could freeze icicles. "I`m sending over the information on him in the morning," he continued.

"I`m on it," Akira said hanging up and looking up to meet eyes of the richest violet he`d ever seen. "Yes," he answered the unspoken question in her eyes. He wouldn't keep any secrets from her, not now, not ever. "I`m a killer. I make people disappear without a trace. Countless people, all gone without anyone knowing what happened to them besides a select few." His grip tightened on the phone, his eyes now resting on the wall. What did she think of him now? Did she think he was a monster? A murderer? Could she even stand to look at him anymore? What would he do if she—

And suddenly soft arms wrapped around him. A gasp escaped him as they both fell to the floor. When his head stopped spinning he looked up at the female, who straddled him, her violet eyes wet with unshed tears, his gut twisted. "Blaire—"he began but she cut him off with a shake of her head.

Slowly she leaned over him and connected her forehead to his, closing her eyes even as tears dropped on his stunned face. "I`m sorry," she whispered and suddenly he realized she wasn't crying for herself, she was crying for him, for the tears he couldn't shed, that he`d never learned to shed. She was feeling not only her own pain but his as well. Something within him, the part of him that always embraced the cold nature he was forced to walk in, uncoiled from deep within itself.

She`d awakened something in him, something he was sure no one or thing could ever awaken, but there it was. Without thinking he pulled her down to her, fusing her lips with his. Her gasp was the only sound as he took her mouth in a way that he`d never dreamed of before he met her and she melted his heart full of ice. Her purrs vibrated through her chest making his common sense fracture and disperse.

Before she could gasp he rolled so she was below him even as he lowered his head and bit down on her neck. Hard. Her cry was like an aphrodisiac to his hunger for her. A growl reverberated through his throat and he felt her low moan.

He wanted her. Now. "Blaire—"

His phone shrilled into the darkness, snapping them both out of the sensual trance that had cocooned around the both. With a frown he felt deep to his soul he snatched up the phone, knowing no one would be calling him unless it was important no matter what inconvenient timing it was.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Get out of your house!" Bran shouted into the phone.

"Bran? What? I`m not in my house why—"

And suddenly his house, across the street, bursted into flame. Blaire`s gasp was once again the only sound in the room as he watched the place he`d put in blood and sweat to make it his haven, his only place of safety, his nest, disintegrate into unrelenting flames. It took him a minute but he realized Bran was yelling at him.

"Akira!" Bran shouted into the phone, losing a fraction of his legendary control. "Akira! Akira, answer me damn it! Are you all right?"

"Yes," Akira choked out the word through his constricted throat that was full with so many emotions that he couldn't swallow it down. "I`m all right." But what did it matter when the only place he`d ever dared to call safe was up in flames?


	21. Secrets In Flames

Chapter 20

Akira walked over to the torched yet somewhat recovered house that he had once called his haven, his life`s work, gone. His knees collapsed, and he fell.

"Akira," Bran said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I`m sorry." Akira didn't answer, couldn't. A feminine hand slipped in his and he turned to see Blaire setting down beside him, before he could tell her to go back inside her house because the arsonist might still be around watching and waiting but she wrapped her arms around him and shocked him. His arms slid around her before he could think about what he was doing, she didn't complain although he knew his extremely tight hug was probably choking her, he just couldn't let go, she`d tossed him a lifeline in his world where he felt as if he were adrift in a sea he could never escape from, and he found that he just could not ever even think of letting it go.

He`d lost his home, the one place where he`d safe. Tears threatened and he could feel his eyes burning with the need to shed them, he`d been trained never to shed them and now he had no idea what to do. They trailed down his cheeks softly and silently, pure male pride made him angle his head into Blaire`s neck and under her hair in an attempt to let no one see but he had no doubt they knew he was shedding the tears of not only this act but all the acts that had been made against him, that had clawed his heart and when he couldn't shed the tears that wanted release, he was taught that crying or even showing a speck of emotion made him weak so he`d never shown it, but now the tears wouldn't stop, they kept coming in an unrelenting silent wave. His emotions were finally set free and they took full advantage.

* * *

Akira stared down at the cup of coffee in his hands, well aware of the unnatural silence that dominated the morning breakfast; he didn't care, not now.

"We found a stray wolf by your place after we stopped the fire." Charles informed finally breaking the silence. Akira`s head snapped up. Charles went on, "He said he saw an unknown built male enter your territory and light up some kind of alcoholic beverage with a rag in it, more than one actually, and throw it into your windows. Your house was up in smokes in seconds." Akira was growling by the end of the last sentence. "He said the man then took off carrying a bag he hadn't had before he came on your property."

"So they stole something?" Blaire asked. Akira didn't like having her anywhere near trouble but he quieted because he knew she was there to stay.

"No," Charles answered. "The stray said that the man hadn't gone inside. So he must`ve gotten whatever was in the pack and the pack itself from someone or something." Akira didn't have to ask if the man was lying, wolves could scent lies so mostly they didn't even bother with it and it was obvious the stray hadn't lied.

"Did you get a profile of the man?" Akira asked.

"Yes," Charles nodded. "It seems the guy we`ve been having trouble with sent one of his lackeys on an execution job."

"Yes," Bran agreed. "It`s a good thing you weren't inside your house when they did too." No one asked him where he`d been, he had a feeling they guessed where he`d been and what he`d been doing. Blaire`s long hair might cover the mark but even he could sense himself on her, not inside her, but at least on the surface of her skin somewhat.

"At least everyone`s all right," Dylan said finishing up his food. He smiled and it somewhat brightened the room a little bit.

"He`s right," Anna said, gathering the dishes. "At least we`re all safe and sound." Blaire smiled her agreement and suddenly his world felt a lot lighter, he was still angry and mad somewhat but not so much. He could feel Blaire and Anna using their abilities to lighten up the mood around the table, already Bran had somewhat relaxed and started to drink his coffee. Charles sighed slightly and relaxed in his chair, it was impossible not to relax under such power. He smiled softly and knew she`d gotten him, he took her hand and raised it to his lips; he watched her blush as he kissed the back of her hand softly. Her smile had his heart stutter and he could almost believe that there was no danger in the world and that love really did conquer everything, almost.

* * *

"Tomatoes, tomatoes, tomatoes..." Blaire chanted as she took the cart around the store. "You had to forget the list," she murmured to herself. Anna had a list of things she needed from the store and she`d asked Blaire to get the stuff since she had to go with Charles to do some work on the juvenile packs that needed constant surveillance. Akira and Bran had had a meeting planned and she1d promised them that she`d contact them if anything went wrong and that she had to have Dylan come with her. She looked over at Dylan and saw him looking puzzled; she looked past him to see one of the younger females in the dairy section looking over the milk. It was obvious in the graceful way that she moved that she was not human, she recognized her as the assistant healer in one of the younger packs that lived by the Marrok.

The girl had beautiful dark hair that cascaded down her back to her butt, she was curvy and at least nineteen. With a shock she realized Dylan was that age and that he was going on twenty soon. The girl`s skin was a beautiful shade mocha frappe and she seemed just as short as Blaire if not a little shorter.

"You should go talk to her," Blaire whispered to him as he continued to watch the young girl.

Dylan shook his head. "I`ll probably scare her to death."

"No, you won`t," she replied. "You look about as dangerous as a plush toy. Go," she said pushing him to the young girl who looked up and smiled just as Dylan walked up to her. Blaire felt a ping of satisfaction in her chest as she heard the girl laugh at something Dylan had said and watched as they both started heading to the other isles, Dylan gave her a questioning look, she answered with a nod, telling him it was fine, he smiled and took control of the girl`s shopping cart and walked off with her. Blaire smiled.

Turning back around she looked for the tomatoes and found the rest of the items on the list. She went to the bakeries next then purchased the items and drove home, Dylan filled the ride home with talk about the young girl who`s name was apparently Amaria. She smiled and when they got home Anna made tacos.

That night, after everyone was asleep –Akira had to sleep in one of the guest rooms in Bran`s quarters—Blaire took the cupcake she`d bought from the bakery and placed a small candle on it. It was something she hadn't gotten to do three weeks ago when she was supposed to do it. She lit it fighting tears, but she`d gotten used to fighting tears so now it was just silence that whispered in her soul and took away the tears. When the candle was brightly lit she put the cupcake on the desk and sang softly, _"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…"_ she only wished that her brothers really could hear her, could see her, if only they could, she`d sing only for them. "Happy Birthday guys," she whispered and finally let the tears come.


	22. Strength Of An Omega

Charles shut the door to Bran`s office. Bran took a seat behind his desk and tried to calm his frantic nerves that went haywire when he found out that Akira`s house was targeted to explode. "He was targeted, because they wanted to make sure he wasn't able to come after them."

Charles' expression showed no change but he could see the flames of rage in his son's eyes; he couldn't blame him, it had taken them more than a century to finally find the boy Blue Jay Woman was said to have cared for although he wasn't actually her blood; neither of them knew exactly why they wanted the boy found so much, maybe a last wish for Blue Jay Woman, maybe for themselves, but either way they`d finally found him, Akira. He was family as well as pack, theirs to protect and love –and now some scared, good-for-nothing excuse for an alpha had tried to murder him without a second though, Bran felt rage resurrect in him in a near crushing wave. He was not losing someone who was his again. Never again.

"Do we keep him out of the limelight?" Charles asked. His voice was rusty, his wolf obviously grated along the surface.  
"No," Bran said; although part of him disagree with that decision. "They need to see that they failed. Fear loosens tongues far faster than any other method."

Charles nodded, he definitely understood. It was his job causing fear and laying out action. "So, what do we do?" he asked.

Bran nodded, understanding. "I hate to tweak them so early since their release."

Three months, two weeks and three and a half days, Charles thought, that was how long it had been since Blaire and Dylan had joined the pack. Not even a year yet and already everyone treated them like little yet strong siblings. Even Leah was somewhat in it; if you call her chasing Blaire around with frilly dresses and brushes and using her as a personal doll then making Dylan come with her on all of her shopping trips to carry all of her bags. Charles somewhat smiled.

"However," Bran finished." We need to find out what other abilities they contain, their medical work was flawless, Samuel stated that himself. It makes me wonder just what exactly drove them or forced them to learn such flawless work in a year." Blaire`s words swam through his mind and he remembered the waves of remembered fear and hopelessness that had accompanied the sentence. Dylan too had had those feelings accompany his voice. His usually very controlled rage, already leaking somewhat through his healing control from the attack on Akira, roared again that such a young girl and such a young gentleman should never have seen that much in their young lives; they should have had one of those normal lives teenagers are supposed to have –like going to the mall, having break ups, Sweet Sixteen Parties and such, but no, instead they was tortured, and broken, or nearly broken, but still, Blaire`s spirit was so injured at such a young age, he knew she was at her very own crossroads. Dylan had obviously been at his crossroads long ago and decided it was his duty to never let anyone hurt Blaire and that it was his personal job to protect her, a fierce sense of pride blazed through Bran that the young man was in his pack.

Blaire needed help reigniting her spirit of fire, it was still lit but she couldn't get it fully healed on her own like Anna and her wolf did with the help of Charles and himself –no Anna might've been tortured for longer than Blaire and Dylan were and raped even but she was woman, they were children –teens even. Dylan had been probably Blaire`s only rock besides God and Faith in her God.

Charles` voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Do we wait then?"

"We wait," he answered. "This way we might be able to end this without bloodshed."

Charles simply nodded although Bran could still see the want for cold revenge in his eyes. He gasped lightly as the beast in him shuffled some, then sighed in relief as it laid back down it's head and slept once more. He wondered what had caused it to wake, searched through his mind trying to find the reason.

"Da?" Charles asked softly. Bran turned to see confusion but even more concern on his son`s face, it made his heart warm slightly and he gave him a warm smile that seemed to make him calm –but then a scream shattered through the house.

"Anna!" both father and son yelled and sped downstairs.

Anna didn't know who had heard her scream but she sincerely hoped Charles and Bran came soon. There was someone on top of her, his hand coming down hard over her mouth after she screamed. His eyes told her wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she crossed the line. She trembled in fear and had to force herself to remember that she was Charles Cornick`s mate, she couldn't be frightened and be who she was when Charles and Bran had first found her –she had to be strong

Anna closed her eyes and let her wolf take over. The wolf opened her wolf bit the man`s hand –HARD. The man yelped and jumped back, growling furiously. The stood, crouched and swung around her heel of her foot that connected with a crack at the man`s temple –the man was out cold before he hit the floor. Anna collapsed back on the bed just as Charles and Bran bursted into the room.

"Are you alright?" Charles demanded going immediately to Anna as Bran checked on the man crumpled on the floor.

"Yes," she said, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shuddering body. She was scared but she had fought, he was once again surprised about how strong his mate was.

"Did he say anything to you?" Bran asked as he secured the male.

"I don't think he got enough time to," Anna answered truthfully.

"No matter," Bran said. "We`ll get it out of him somehow."

Charles nodded. They came after his mate, and Akira; this wasn't just war now. This was personal.


	23. Night's Not Over Yet

Chapter 22

"He was in your room?" Blaire asked, horrified as she handed Anna a cup of steaming cocoa. She and Dylan had been woken up moments earlier and told what happened. Blaire had nearly run to the poor Omega and taken her into her arms. Instead she got the chocolate and hot water out along with the marshmallows and starting whipping up a cup of cocoa even though it had just passed two a.m. and wasn't near dawn, she took a seat besides Anna and watched her worriedly, offering comfort.

"Yes," Anna said. She looked up at her and Blaire saw that her eyes were changing from a beautiful blue then back to the warm root beer brown, she was using strength from her wolf, Blaire respected her for that.

Charles came up the stairs then and they both turned to him.

"Well?" Dylan asked.

""He`s not talking." Charles seemed to growl his statement out and Dylan understood. If someone had dare try to hurt Blaire he`d skin them alive which he wished he could've done to Scipio and Jacob and the others. He growled a little himself.

"Here," Blaire said. "I`ll go grab some blankets from our cabin and we can all hang out here until we fall asleep. Charles and Anna nodded and Blaire set out to the backdoor. Dylan started to follow but she stopped him with a look that said "Really?" he sighed and signaled for her to go ahead. She smiled and patted his cheek and left. He returned to the table then and sat down.

"Dylan," Anna started. "You`re not mad at Akira for his…relationship with Blaire are you?" The worry rang in her voice, a live wire that warmed his heart.

"No," he answered truthfully. "But if he hurts her I'll have his balls on a stick." Charles choked out a laugh and Anna smiled. He smiled back, warmth blossoming in his blood at the memory that these people loved him and Blaire.

Blaire walked to the cabin and grabbed the blankets. She worried again if she`d brought danger to this beautiful strong family…it would hurt her so much if any of them got hurt because of her. She sighed and locked the cabin behind her, Charles and Bran didn't lock their doors but they were ultimately strong werewolves and she was still skittish somewhat. Throwing the blankets over her shoulder she hefted them in the direction of Charles` and Anna`s house.

A shadow passed at the corner of her eye in the woods. Her heart fluttered like a trapped rabbit in her chest. She whirled around just a shadow raced toward her. She screamed a scream that could shatter the earth.

She jumped back using her agility as a werewolf, a millisecond the shadow blazed past her, his arms outstretched as if to entrap her. She jumped as he tried to trip her by dropping to the ground on his haunches and whirling his legs around, he kicked his chest and used it as leverage to flip backwards avoiding the rest of his fancy foot work and knocking him back several steps. He dodged her whirlwind kick with a duck and grabbed her leg spinning her off. She landed on the balls of the feet and got her balance just as Dylan and Bran ran out to her and the stranger.

"Blaire!" Dylan yelled. The stranger turned his gaze to her and her eyes met arctic blue depths that held more knowledge and past than she could ever imagine.

"Who are you?" she whispered. He seemed frozen for a second as if deciding whether to tell her.

Blaire

Bran and Dylan seemed to slam into something just a foot away from me that stopped them, enabling them to come any closer. I looked at them then and the surprised and shocked expressions on their faces. Bran stepped forward slowly and like a mime placed his hands on what seemed to be an invisible barrier separating us. With shock I stepped forward slowly and reached out a hand –to come in contact with a cold barrier that felt like the coldest of glasses. My hand was less than mili-centimeter from Bran`s, separated by this thin but obviously strong barrier.

A movement out the corner of my eye, I whirled around just he started to blaze forward again towards me. I jumped back once again; too close, his sleeve grazed me. I gasped and he whirled around to face me, his eyes were like electric daggers. Dylan was pounding on the barrier quite literally roaring. The roaring cut off with a whimper and I whirled to find Dylan on the ground but getting back up. I sighed in relief.

"Blaire, look out!" Dylan yelled. I whirled again just as he blazed, he was too close to dodge now, my wolf took over and started to fight but it was still too late. I gasped as his arms closed around my waist and then it was like being in a tornado, air rushed at me from my back. Darkness bloomed, inviting and promising an easy way out, but I couldn't, neither my wolf nor the part of me that Akira and Charles and Anna and all of my new family had awoken inside me. With a growl she slashed a way down the arm that snaked around her waist. The male growled but she felt his grip loosen slightly, taking advantage she kicked off him and whirled around forcing her heel to connect to his temple in move faster than her own eyes could follow. The male`s head landed on the ground with a smack.

She was shaking and trembling, blood coating her fingers from when she slashed his arms. She was breathing heavily and nearly fell to her knees in relief when Bran came running from the woods.

"Blaire!" he yelled, yanking her into his arms.

"Bran," she whispered shakily and clung to him.

"Shh," he whispered and tugged her tighter to his chest. Bran whipped his phone dialing a number and moments later Charles bursted through the greenery, with a shock I saw Asil flock up on his right Akira who looked cold, no not temperature cold, he seemed like he could freeze icicles in mid drip. They all hauled the man up by his arms and dragged him away without word.

I looked up at Bran, well tried to, he wouldn't let her move; his arms were as steady as cages. I lifted my head finally –to come in contact with eyes that held no trace of Bran. Trembling, my breath started to allow my panic to set in. My wolf shut me up and took over once again.

"Stop," she whispered to the beast wearing Bran`s skin. "Please," she whispered again. "Please." Bran`s entire frame shook and seconds later a shuddering sigh ripped out of his lungs. His body still trembled slightly but he looked down at her, his eyes back to normal and unfocused somewhat.

"Bran?" I asked in whisper.

"How did you control it?" he asked. His eyes focused and there were so many emotions in those depths I had to close my eyes for a minute.

"I didn't," my wolf whispered through my mouth. "I asked him to stop and said 'please'." His eyes widened, gentleness swirled in the depths of his eyes, warming them. There was still something else under his skin, of that she had no doubt but Bran was still Bran, that wouldn't change.


	24. Caught!

Chapter 23

""Don`t kill him, Akira." Charles growled, knowing the fury and rage that had churned in his stomach when Arthur had stolen Anna and had tried to send her overseas.

A low growl came from Akira and Charles didn't take that as a good sign. "Maybe you should stay outside." He said and Akira whirled around to face him, his now topaz eyes burning and simmering with unshed anger. "Calm." He ordered. "Or else you aren't going near this guy." He didn't have to say more but he knew he`d never seen Akira act this irrational before. He knew he`d acted this very way when he first met Anna. "Go relax and calm down," he said placing a hand on Akira`s rigid shoulder –no matter how tall he`d gotten since he`d joined them Charles was still taller than him and more dominant. Akira growled and turned and walked away after a few more minutes and Charles silently promised his young relative that he`d get to the bottom of this. He opened the door to the holding room where they were keeping the man and walked in.

Akira

He stormed out the house and headed straight into the forest, he sat himself on a log deep into his forest path, trying to calm himself down. Taking deep breaths he tried to pull over himself the calmness and deadly certainty that he'd learned long ago. Memories developed him –his family's fate, the screams of the village lost in the flames, the village that was his, Blue Jay Woman`s arms around him as she pulled him away from the village, an then—he heard a sound.

His eyes snapped open as he heard the sound of twigs and forest debree being crunched under boots. The scent of her washed away all the painful memories and the rage at the past events like his house gone to the Earth. She was almost taken last night, several hours ago matter a fact, he couldn't imagine losing her –she was his mate.

_Mate_, his wolf growled. Suddenly his body ignited with sensations and before he could think he was stalking her scent with predator stealth. He tried to calm his blood; he didn't want to scare her but still his wolf growled and pursued her even faster. He found her at the waterfall that outlined a secret sanctuary deep into the Marrok's lands, part of him was angry with her for walking so far away from the safety of the house and the cabin, but that part froze from speaking when she started to take off her shirt.

His throat dried as her T-shirt was placed at the rock ledge beside the waterfall and the pool below it. Sweat coated the back of his shirt as he watched her reach for the button of her jeans. His eyes burned slightly and he could tell his eyes had changed color –the wolf in him wouldn't miss for anything. A growl reverberated through his throat as he watched the jeans being placed on the rock with the shirt. She was now in a sports bra and boy shorts and as she reached up, freeing her beautiful long hair from its constraint he realized he'd lost control.

With a growl her ran up and tackled her into the pool of the waterfall. He heard her gasp as they came in contact with the cold water and would've grinned if his body wasn't burning so hotly for her, his teeth once again sank into her shoulder, but this time deeper than ever before. He heard scream under water and felt her body shuddering. He knew she needed air but he couldn't let her go so he locked his mouth with hers and fed him his air, he`d been trained to stay under water for much longer than any other were. He felt a rumbling against his mouth and was surprised to feel her wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled her against him and kissed her deeper.

They came up for air moments later, Akira favoring a fresh mark on his neck. Blaire blushed when she saw his grin as he brushed his fingers across it. He grinned and swam after her like a man on a mission, she squealed and started to swim away but he caught her with a laugh, an arm around her waist squeezed her back to his chest. "Akira," she whispered heavily. She felt his grin against her neck and nearly shuddered.

"Blaire," he whispered. "I want to-"

"Akira!" Charles yelled, running out of the woods. Akira wanted to roar. Blaire yelped and dived under the water just as Charles reached him. "He`s escaped! Why are you in the water with your clothes on?" Akira wanted to growl but he couldn't fight the heat that crept into his cheeks and probably spread over his face. Charles blinked and his eyes slowly found Blaire`s clothes still sitting on the rock beside the pool. Charles' eyes widened somewhat but he said nothing. Akira slowly got out of the pool, fighting the redness that threatened to consume his entire body. "Ahem," Charles said again, ignoring the fresh mark on Akira`s neck. "I said the guy escaped."

"What?" Akira demanded. "How?"

"I don't know." All traces of any emotions were gone from Charles' face. Akira wondered how long Blaire had stayed underwater. He didn't know how long she could stay underwater and was worried, but then he glimpsed her out the corner and grinned. She`d snuck into the space behind the water fall.

"We need to find him," he told Charles. Charles gave him a look that said clearly 'Yeah, you think?' that caused Akira to grin. "You've been spending too much time with Anna." Charles tried to fight the grin that came from the part of him that Anna had awoken.

"Let's go find him," Charles stated after realizing they were standing here while the guy got farther away. Akira nodded and followed on Charles' heels as he started to follow the scent trail. After they found him Akira knew he'd make sure to find Blaire, they weren't done, not by a long shot.


	25. Taking Time

Chapter 24

_Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ Blaire growled at herself as she sat in the sun trying to dry herself. Akira…she needed him like he was a part of her body, a major part. What would've happened if Charles hadn't run out of the woods and stopped them? Would they be making love? Her face burned at the possibility at the images that cascaded through her mind at the possibility. Muscles in her stomach clenched tightly as she'd never felt for any other male. _What do I do?_ she fretted nervously in her mind.

Her face flamed as her wolf sent her images of what she _wanted_ to do to him. "Wolf," she complained as she kept filtering in the images. Her widened my eyes at one of her images and grumbled with the reddest blush ever "I'm not _that _flexible." She seemed to mentally laugh and grin. She rolled her eyes and rolled onto her back.

–To see someone standing above her. She screamed but it was too late; he swam down to his knees above her and clapped a cloth over her mouth. His hand kept the cloth to her mouth and his other trapped both her wrists above her head. She screamed again but then the void that was closing in on the corners of her eyesight swallowed her whole.

_Akira…_she whispered in her mind before she lost the ability to think.

* * *

Akira felt the disturbance bing and ricochet off his bond with Blaire like a bullet. He wheezed and fell to his knees holding his head between his hands. He distantly heard Charles yelling at him and even felt him shaking the mess out him, but his mind was on the disturbance; something was wrong with Blaire. She was in trouble. She needed him.

"Akira!" Charles shouted, shaking his young relative with excess force he knew that was a bit too much but he couldn't stop, he was worried; Akira looked as if he was breaking right in front of him. "Akira, talk to me! Are you alright?" Akira's shaking finally seemed to calm but when he raised his gaze to his the young wolf's were in no way focused and calm like they usually were, they were hazed and wild.

"Blaire…" he whispered. That one word and Charles understood everything. Blaire was in danger.

* * *

The mug he was holding slipped through Bran's fingers as he felt Akira's distress in the pack. He could already tell what must've happened for his young wolf to be so deeply destroyed so he didn't bother to answer his son's call. He ran out of the house and dialed Anna.

"Bran?" Anna answered.

"Blaire's been taken," he said immediately. He didn't waste time with any pleasantries. She gasped and he ran faster to where he could follow her scent. He didn't even whirl when he shut the phone and Asil ran up to his right. He nodded at Asil who shifted and Bran continued the trial. No one took those who were his and Blaire helping his wolf and her uncompleted but still present mating bond with Akira made her all but connected in his personal web of family interlocked within his web of wolves in his pack. She was a part of his pack even if she wasn't really in it yet. He had to find her, his beast, for once, roared its agreement with him; it wanted to save the young girl, she was like his…ice pack and daughter, almost like a rope in an endless sea. The thing, the one thing calmed his blood, but it only calmed it, it didn't stop it, he was still a beast, even if he was calmed, nothing could stop it, however that was where Leah came in.

Right now though, he had to save his young friend's and young relative's mate's life. He growled and pushed on. He had a hard time keeping up with her after her and Akira's scents disappeared into the pool –and didn't that just raise all types of questions? –but his accurate guessing of Blaire led him to the right spot, a clearing in the grassy plains that thrived in his territory. He caught another unfamiliar scent and growled ferociously.

Closing his eyes he swallowed some air and raised his head in an emergency call howl, the eerie beauty of it would reach to all the wolves presently in his territory. Answering calls came from all around including Asil's call. Bran stood in the clearing as wolves and man bursted out from the greenery and plains around him.

"We have a girl to find," he told them. "She's very important and a part of our pack. Her scent is here, and so's the scent of the perpetrator that took her. Find them both. Now!" The wolves and males all nodded and searched without hesitation. They were his wolves; of course they'd follow his orders without hesitation.

* * *

Akira followed the beacon that was fueled by his mating bond that held true although it was incomplete. Charles and Asil flanked him as well as Bran and another wolf that he believed was named Tom. Angus was traveling through the trees alongside others of his pack. Dylan followed suit in his wolf form that Akira was surprised to find was a dark blue,the same color as a dark night and a blackish blue ink pen and as silky as silk itself.

They were going to get Blaire back. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. And he'd make absolutely sure of it. Even if it killed him.

* * *

Blaire couldn't move, she groaned aloud and groaned even louder as she felt her head spin. Her eyes blearily opened for a minute-

To show her nothing but darkness, there was something tieing her wrists together. She took a deep breath trying to calm the panic in her heart and kept telling herself to calm down.

"Calm down," her wolf whispered. "You're not a scared child anymore." She drew on her wolf's as well her own strength as she tried to find out where she was. She felt her body swinging and knew that her wrists were chained to some kind of roof of this dark room. She gritted her teeth at the panic that wanted to overwhelm her and took deep breaths and forced her self to make her eyes adjust to the dark room. Once they did she looked down-

And nearly bit her tongue; it seemed that she was dangling over at least a good five feet off the ground. She looked up and saw that it wasn't a roof over her that was holding her chains that wrapped around her wrists, no, the chains were locked tightly around a pipe. A pipe that allowed a semi-truck to release air in its horn-she was in the back of a semi, and it was taking her somewhere. Her heart thudded faster as she felt the tell-tale signs of the semi shifting from the paved road to the bumpy dirt road-they were obviously taking no chances. Panic started to bloom but she had to regain her wit to stay alive now.

_I need to get Akira,_ she thought. Almost immediately she felt her wolf step into action. _Stay strong_, she told herself, swinging slightly. Starting to hum a soft tune that Akira had taught her she started to swing forward, a plan appearing in her mind. She had to stay alive long enough for Akira and Bran as well as Charles and Dylan to come. They would come, she was sure of it, she just had to stay alive long enough for that. She wasn't backing down without a fight.

_For him, I'll fight,_ she thought, picturing Akira and his laughing when she had told him about her trip to the mall with Anna, he'd brought them sodas as they talked and laughed. With determination she swung herself farther with more force. "For him," she whispered, forcing the sway farther. "I'll risk everything." She then grabbed on to the top of the pole as she finally swung high enough that she could twist her body in a way that was pure werewolf. She grabbed onto the pipe and crouched on it. "I'm not giving up now," she growled, starting to pull on the chains and slowly but surely work them. "Not when I've finally found him."

* * *

Akira felt his mate bond snap even more into place and swayed on his feet at the sudden feelings overwhelming him. It was like being blind sighted by bat; happiness and sadness, pain and euphoria, passion and wariness, fire and ice. He gasped and felt Charles shake him once again but he wasn't in his right state of mind. The mate bond between him and Blaire felt more powerful. It felt like it could cut through steel without a scratch. He felt woozy but elevated, like he was high.

"What's wrong with him?" Bran asked, walking through the circle gathered around a glazed looking Akira. Akira seemed to look up at him but Bran could tell he wasn't fully in his right mind. "Akira?" he asked just as the young wolf shot up.

"I know where she is!" he shouted. "But who's ever got her is on the move and they're not stopping." He immediately started for his car and Bran and the others were forced to follow.

"Let's go!" Dylan yelled, sliding into Akira's shot gun. Akira looked at him with an arched eyebrow but Dylan merely stared back with a dominant light in his eyes. Bran thought they were going to get into a brawl-Akira was never challenged-but then Akira surprisingly submitted and blew out a breath and walked over and entered the driver's side of the car, leaving everyone gaping after him in utter disbelief.

"Come on! We've gotta go save my sister!" Dylan yelled just as Akira's Camry revved out of it's spot and started down the road at suicidal speeds. Bran hurriedly hoped in his car, Asil beside him, and pulled on his sunglasses as he hit the gas and sped after Akira, muttering something about teen drivers. Asil smiled and knew Bran was joking. It was time to save one of thier own, now.

"Hang in there, Blaire," he whispered and floored the gas pedal.


	26. Fire

_**Hazaah! Yes I am still alive people! Sorry for the delay in getting this to you! Blame not only the writer's block but also High School! Grrrrr! Okay, well here's the next chapter! And since the story's coming close to it's amazing ending I need at least 15 reviews ot add up the new chapter! REview people! Review please! Love you guys!**_

* * *

**Serena(Me)-*typing on the laptop* **

**Bran-*comes in bringing hot chocalate* If you don't get off that thing your fingers will fall off.**

**Serena-I highly doubt they will, tnhey don't fall off when you type too much...Right?**

**Bran-*shruggs innocently* I dunno, if seen alot of writers over the years. *hiding a grin* Maybe we should go to the hospital to have you checked out. **

**Anna-Bran stop torturing that poor girl before she gives you an akward part in the story-like separating a french kiss or something. *looks at Serena's face that suddenly grows light and breaks into a grin* **

**Bran-Serena? **

**Serena-Yes?**

**Bran-You wouldn't really do that rig-**

* * *

**Next Chapter**

"You son of—" Blaire growled as soon as the semi's door and she saw him.

Jace just grinned and winked at her. Her skin crawled in revulsion and rage shoot through her. "My, my, I always thought you were sweet, Blaire, but I kind of like this side of you." Blaire growled in rage and curled her nails into her palms. She was usually never a violent person but the rage shooting through her was something she had never felt before.

The revulsion multiplied as Jace stepped forward and gently drew his finger down her cheek.

"I trusted you!" she screamed. What she hadn't ever told Dylan was that she'd kept constant contact with Jace, they had exchanged letters and he had sent her a keychain that said "Live. Laugh. And Love." It was her favorite keychain, it was a sign telling her that there were truly good people in even the darkest of gangs and packs.

"Step away from her, Jace, before I deal with you as I did with Scipio." Jace stiffened and paled. Blaire felt her heart and blood freeze in horror as she recognized the voice of Andrew Gaze. Her hands shook as Jace moved and disappeared out of sight.

Andrew was handsome man, his black hair was side swept into his eyes making his look hardly out of his teen years when he was truly over that age—almost five hundred times that age specifically. He was a tall fellow but not too tall, he was shorter than Dylan by a good few inches but was taller than her by a good foot.

Her wolf growled at the disadvantage of height. Her eyes shined through in rage and mad protection over her human. Andrew's eyes widened, delight a twinkle in his eyes. The wolf growled.

"You have such rare eyes," Andrew whispered. "Scipio really didn't know what he had, did he? You'd be perfect. You'd be much better being mine."

"Perfect for what?" Blaire croaked, fear choking her voice. Bringing up Scipio was not what she needed to remember right now.

_Don't give into your fears now, Blaire,_ her wolf whispered. _Akira is on his way, I know it! _She hoped she was right. Her plan wasn't going to work unless they came; she needed some kind of distraction.

"What better mate then a beautiful and young forever Omega?" He turned to Jace then. "I don't think he'd mind if I gave her to him after I had a little fun with her." She snapped her attention back around. Andrew was staring up at the giant mansion in front of the semi. The mansion was a gothic structure of beauty and dignity and would've made any architect cry in jealousy, it was surrounded by woodland on every side and she could hear the roar of water in the background, the mansion had stained glass on the door, it was every woman's dream—but her mind was caught on the words he'd said.

"What?" she demanded. "Are you kidding me?"

_Cool down, Blaire!_ Her wolf whispered urgently.

_No!_ She thought back, rage and exasperation zinging through her. Something snapped in her. She turned her anger back on Andrew who was staring at her with wide eyes as if she had suddenly sprouted horns.

"You watch yourself!" Jace yelled. Andrew spared a glance at him as if Jace was a child who he was getting annoyed with, Jace immediately shrank back.

"Coward," Blaire growled before she could stop herself. She was absolutely not herself right now, but she was too mad to really care.

Blaire! Her wolf yelled. She ignored her and turned a glare back on Andrew.

"Don't talk me that way, Blaire." Andrew stated. "I may not be so nice to you after we mate. And besides _he _wouldn't like me bringing you to him in a bad condition."

"You are NOT my mate!" she screamed.

"Yes, I am!" he growled.

"I have a mate and he is MUCH better then you! He looks better too!" Andrew's face seemed to take on a dark red taint. He was definitely angry at her now, too bad she was too filled with rage to care.

"Look Mister, Tall, Dark and Wannabe Handsome! I'm cranky. I'm tired, I was stuck on that semi for THREE HOURS! I haven't had a drink or food since YESTERDAY, and I have to go to the BATHROOM! And now you've done ALL OF THIS just to force me to be your mate? Are you kidding me? Just start with some dang flower, why don't you? Gosh dangit!"

Andrew and Jace both were frozen in shock. She felt smugness rise in her and felt her grin come to the surface. This was not like her and she knew that she must've snapped from everything but still, it felt good to finally get back.

Andrew seemed to finally snap out of his reverie and then she felt a sharp smack across her cheek. She ducked as the second one started to ace through the air.

"Hey!" came a voice that had her shaking in relief. "Don't put your dirty hands on my mate!" Andrew and Jace immediately whirled around but she didn't need to turn. Part of her wanted to laugh at Akira's words, he'd definitely been spending too much time with Dylan, but then she remembered her plan and that this was what she'd been waiting for.

Not pausing to think she pounced off of the object she'd been standing on. "Hey Andrew!" she yelled and as the man turned she slammed her shoes into his chest, propelling him forward and her backward with enough momentum to jump onto the pole and shatter the already weak chain that she'd purposely loosened. She threw the chain for it too wrap around Jace's neck. She immediately pounced and crashed him to the ground, the chain around his throat still. His eyes widened incredulously as he stared up at her before she flipped him onto his stomach.

The submissive, fearful, and weak Blaire was no more.

* * *

Akira grabbed Andrew and hurled him. Andrew immediately flipped into stance. Akira growled and felt his wolf take over his body, not shifting but halfway as to that they were thinking as one still in his human form.

When Andrew charged he quickly swerved to avoid it and then whirled his leg up to slam it into Andrew's spine, the were cried but then Akira felt fire down his leg. Andrew had gotten ahold of it and had clawed it deeply. Akira didn't even flinch—he just whirled around and slammed his elbow into Andrew's face. He was the Marrok's enforcer, he was used to dealing with people like Andrew, however the fight had never been as personal as this.

Andrew produced a knife from his jacket but Akira had seen it and immediately karate chopped the man's hand. The blade fell to the ground and Akira slammed his elbow into Andrew midsection and then his back of his leg into the part of a body that no man wanted to be hit in. It was a low blow he knew but this man had tried to steal Blaire from him, he had full reason.

Andrew had actually gotten a good grip on him at some point but then Akira grabbed his forearm and sailed the man over his shoulder as if he were a rag doll. Deciding it was enough of this he slammed a right hook under Andrew's jaw. The man fell to the ground holding his chin and whimpering

Akira glared down at Andrew. This man had tried to take what was his. He slammed his heel into Andrew's temple while he was still on the ground.

"Akira!" Bran barked. Akira froze, his upper lip curling in disgust as Andrew spit out blood. Bran's hand was on his shoulder then. Akira growled but didn't shake Bran off. His wolf and his anger were both starving for blood and vengeance.

"Be better than him, Akira, you are." Bran's voice was like a lifeline, he held onto it through the haze of blood and death. He breathed deeply and nodded. Bran led him away from Andrew as Charles and Asil took care of him. Anna was suddenly hugging him then. He slowly hugged her back, he was feeling better by the second and he knew it was because of Anna.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Anna whispered. Akira smiled, she thought he was going to kill Andrew…he thought so too so he couldn't really blame her.

"Where is she?" he asked, he couldn't wait any more.

Anna smiled. "She's getting checked over by Dylan beside the semi. He was walking before she even finished. Anna shook her head affectingly. "That boy's going to give Blaire the time of her life."

"Maybe she'll enjoy it," Charles said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Anna grinned up at him and kissed his cheek. "It must've been him the entire time; his first attempt must've been at the mall when he thought you were easy to get rid of so that he could have her." Anna grimaced at the memory, that poor girl must've been so scared…

"Akira will have his hands full now that it seems Blaire has finally found her voice," Bran grinned and Anna had to agree—they'd gotten up here to see Blaire screaming at Andrew. Andrew looking as if he had been reaching for a diamond but found a skunk instead.

Anna laughed but then turned as Charles nudged her into the jeep. "You're such a guy," she murmured.

"Yes," he murmured. "But I'm your man." Anna's eyes widened and she smiled warmly at Charles. He smiled back, a smile she knew only she'd see.

"I love you, Akira." Akira stared at Blaire with wide eyes as she said that to him. Had he really heard it or could it be him dreaming? This was what had had his heart in a catch for several weeks now; him dreaming of her saying those words to him.

Blaire seemed to falter at his silence. "I—I mean I—if you don't f—feel the same…it's okay…" he could see her closing up and he acted with instinct—or maybe it was his wolf, probably—and grabbed her shoulders. She gasped but he yanked her forward and planted his lips on hers.

Blaire seemed to freeze but he kissed her harder and deeper. She gasped as he slid his tongue against her sealed lips; he used it to dive into her mouth with his tongue to take her over. Blaire stayed frozen but then shuddered and kissed him back in passion. Akira growled deep in his throat and wrapped his arms around her. Blaire moaned and arched her body into his. Akira held her tighter and lowered his mouth to her throat. She moaned again, arching her neck, then gasping as he bit.

"Not the right place or time, Akira," Bran coughed. Akira groaned and leaned his head into Blaire's neck. Blaire's skin flamed and he could tell she was blushing brighter than ever before.

"Later," he growled, pulling his face from her neck. "We will finish this." The way he said it made Blaire's breath catch and a shudder rake through her. Akira grinned in pure male satisfaction and Blaire felt her eyes roll. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist as they started for the Jeep.

-But then suddenly the semi blasted up in smokes. Blaire and Akira whirled around and Bran's phone slipped from his numb fingers.

"Didn't you put Andrew and Jace in the semi?" Blaire asked. Akira nodded slowly and she felt her heart stutter. "Who-?" she started just as shadows started to come to life in the twilight lit woods around them.

"Looks like we're meeting the real masterminds behind this façade," Akira murmured, matching his back to hers as the shadows started to close in one them. Blaire and Dylan nodded but Blaire's heart stuttered in fear; now it was time to finally see who was playing whom. But would the answer ultimately kill them all?

* * *

**_Okay, i have to do this! Shout out to Lavinthia Blackthorn who's page had me almost crieing with laughter at school and at home :)3_**


	27. ONE MORE REVIEW! WOO HOOO!

XO WOO HOOO! ONE MORE REVIEW! WAAAAAAA HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA! I can't WAIT for you all to read the next chapter! I hope you LOVE IT! REVIEWS AND KISSES ARE WANTED *mwah mwah!* I CAN"T WAIT! Avoia, chikdees!


	28. What?

_**WOO HOO! Thank you Zulia Girl for giving the final review! YAY! ENJOY THIS PLEASE! AND remeber that i can't read people's minds so the only way i can know to keep going on with this story is if i get reviews! WOOT! **_

* * *

"Akira," Bran gritted out as the shadows raced in the woods around them. "Put Blaire in the van. Charles, grab Anna and out her in my car."

"What?" Akira demanded. "We have to fight them! There's no way we'll have enough time to—"

"Go!" Bran shouted, his voice slamming of the trees and filled with ridge that didn't belong in his voice. Charles' head shot around to his father, his eyes wide and the Marrok turned to him. Charles' eyes suddenly widened and he seemed to freeze for a moment but then he grabbed Anna and set her over his shoulder frantically and started for the car. Akira's gaze went to the Marrok's, shocked—the golden gaze that met his was not Bran's; it was the gaze of a pure animal. Almost immediately he reached out, jerked Blaire to him, and started for the van that lay outside the and beside the house. The being in those eyes was not Bran Cornick. It was pure wolf.

"What are you doing?" Blaire exclaimed, trying to pull away futilely. "Bran can't handle all those people himself! They'll probably follow us anyway!" It was a good point but still not enough to make him turn around. Nope.

He yanked her up and into the van, then buckled her in. Shutting the door on her protests he circled around the vehicle and jumped into the driver's seat. Seconds after she shifted the gear into D the van door was yanked open. Akira whirled, ready—but Bran just shut the door and then after a pause gave him a look that said _what is you doing? Why aren't you driving yet, boy? _Gritting his teeth Akira rammed the car into reverse and with driving that would make an obsessive _"Grand Theft Auto" _player proud, he got the van onto the highway and away from the mansion.

Blaire sighed in relief as the mansion grew smaller and smaller in the distance. No cars followed them, none were in sight. Her gaze went to the Marrok, whom was leaning his back against the seat, with closed eyes. His hands were twitching. What had he done to make the dozens of shadows not follow and not attack? What could he do if she really got him mad? She shuttered in answer to her thoughts and pushed the thoughts away.

* * *

"Why did we run away?" Asil demanded as he steered the van into Charles' driveway, Charles and Anna pulled in behind us and they all exhaled in relief.

"Would the casualties have been worth the win?" Akira asked when the Marrok made no attempt to answer. Asil made no reply, and the van filled with heavy silence that was suddenly cut off when the van door was slammed back, nearly breaking off its hinges. All eyes went to it but all they could see was Bran's retreating back. Seconds later Blaire's door was wretched open. A vise like grip on her arm yanked her out of the car.

"Hey!" Akira shouted but it was cut off as the door slammed shut. Blaire looked up at Bran in surprise in surprise and fear—to meet golden eyes that showed so much sadness and anger that it made her gasp. He was back, the wolf, but right at the moment he was in pain, for some reason he turned to her to relieve his pain. She couldn't let him down.

She threw her arms around him—he staggered back either in surprise or in the sudden taking of her weight. Closing her eyes, Blaire remembered he family camping trip, the laughter around the fire as her brothers told old ghost stories they were making up as they went along, shoving each other when they interrupted the other one. Bran's body shook as he laughed and she smiled. Another memory of her fishing, calm and serene and awing at the glass lake. Bran finally sighed, his shaking subsiding and being replaced with strength as he crushed her to him.

"Bran?" came Anna's soft voice from over his shoulder. He lifted his face from her neck and turned to Anna with a smile that was all Bran. Anna immediately sighed in relief and he took her into his arms also, releasing Blaire into Akira's.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Akira whispered in her ear. Blaire shook her head slightly but he rolled his eyes and kissed her right there in front of everyone.

A black pick-up chose that minute to pull up into the drive way and Blaire smiled as she spotted Dylan in the front seat. The boy immediately hopped out and ran to her, pulling her inot his arms and whirling her around in joy.

"I was so scared I'd never see you again," he whispered into her hair. Then he raised his face to the sky and whispered "Thank you, My Lord."

"Yes," Akira whispered behind her and she smiled at both of them then smiled up at the sky.

"Yes," she whispered. "Thank you, My Lord."

"He is great." Bran said, staring up at the sky also.

"Yes," Anna said, snuggling her head under Charles' chin.

"Yes," Charles said, wrapping his arms around her. Asil smiled and nodded.

"Who's up for some hot cocoa and cookies?' Blaire asked, and the whole group immediately started for the house.

"Blaire?" Confused Blaire froze at the unfamiliar vcoie, that was somehow too familiar. With slowness she turned—to see Terrance standing by the truck, Bon and J behind him. Her throat dried. Her brothers were here. What?


	29. Another Chapter of Laughter

"Blaire?" Confused Blaire froze at the unfamiliar vcoie, that was somehow too familiar. With slowness she turned—to see T standing by the truck, Bon and J behind him. Her throat dried. Her brothers were here. What?

"Blaire?" T asked again, staring at her as if she was a phantom that just couldn't exist. It had been almost two years now since she'd been abducted, and tha had been the last time she'd even spoken to them. She looked at them now, they'd all aged, they had grown into their figures, she noticed. Her heart contracted in her chest as she stared at them.

"Dylan?" Bon whispered. Blaire remembered that Dylan, while he wasn't best friends with them, knew her brothers pretty well and had grown pretty close, his face looked as shocked as hers did. There was a frozen second—

And then destruction, Blaire found herself and Dylan shoved back behind four walls of pure muscle and steel. Asil, Bran, Akira, and Charles now stood between them and the three struck teenagers who looked so confused and painfully hopeful that Blaire felt her heart expand slightly and rip apart.

"Akira," she said but he cut her off.

"Can we help you gentleman?" Bran's light voice asked, she blinked at how undisturbed it sounded, how did he make his voice sound like that when all they had gone through today?

"We want our sister." T said, stepping up as the leader as he always did. His voice had gotten deeper and a tear slid down Blaire's cheek as she remembered how he would always protect her.

Bran turned to look at her, "These are your siblings?" he asked. She nodded.

"Return Dylan too." Bon put in, his now deep voice shocked her. How much he grew, she smiled and saw Dylan's eyes widen beside her as if he was surprised they'd wanted him back too.

"They want you too," she elbowed him with a smile and he looked down shyly, making her grin.

"We'll call the cops." J threatened. Blaire looked up confused. Why would they do that? When suddenly it hit her.

"They think you're the ones that kidnapped us." She whispered to Bran who looked at the boys in wonder.

"Maybe we should all go inside." Dylan said, out loud to everyone.

"I agree," Anna said. "I'll make some cookies and whip up some hot cocoa. Let's go." Anna said, urging Blaire and Dylan up first, she knew if they followed then her brother would follow to if not be careful to keep her safe. The boys looked weary at first, brotherly protection warred against the basic need to be safe, brotherly protectiveness won.

"Blaire, dear, why don't you go wash up, Dylan you too," Bran said. Blaire looked up at him in surprise as her brothers all sat down on Charles' couch. They all looked up at her with looks begging her not to leave, she looked back at Bran with a confused look, he nodded towards their cabin outside and she sighed and walked outside with an also reluctant Dylan on her heels. \

"What do you think?" Bran asked. "Is she not beautiful and healthy?"

The boys looked confused for a minute, but the youngest one couldn't seem to hold his tongue.

"Why did you take her? She never hurt no body!" The boy started to stand in anger but the blond leader, pulled him back down. Bran felt sympathy for the young boys and looked up at Anna with a smile. She smiled in return and almost immediately the room seemed to tale a huge breath of cleansing air. The boys somewhat relaxed. The leader however kept flicking glances to Akira as if he'd already known his contempt relationship with Blaire; Bran wasn't getting in that one. He sipped his hot chocolate as soon as Anna placed it down on the table.

"We didn't kidnap your sister." Bran said finally after Charles picked up a cookie. "However we did take her from her kidnappers."

"So you kidnapped her." The leader spit again. Bran sighed.

"No." Akira stated metallically. "We saved her." Unsaid were the words _"and you didn't."_

The boy immediately looked in between ashamed and enraged. But then the back door slid open and they all turned. Bran smiled—Blaire was wearing her new skinny jeans her and her knee high lavender boots that matched her violet and lavender top and her lavender corsage cap that topped her shiny and waterfall hair that fell halfway down her back in graceful waves. Dylan had obviously gone shopping with Akira because he knew wore fitting jeans and boots, along with a fitting black shirt that said **FBI= Federal Body Inspectors.** Bran smiled and Anna laughed softly in the air that had lost its thickness.

Blaire was apparently stuck in between her brothers,whom patting a seat in between them for her and Dylan, or Akira who seemed to be waiting with an empty seat on his loveseat couch. She and Dylan looked at each in confusion. Akira, apparently seeing that he was keeping a younger sister from her brothers who hadn't seen her in almost two years, stretched out his body, covering his whole couch. Blaire casted him a thankful smile as her and Dylan sat down side by side—which they had a nak of doing, Bran could only imagine what they could've gone through. As their sister finally sat down beside them a dam seemed to break and the eldest jerked her to him and held her to him. Bran watched as Blaire froze at first—and then slowly started to hug her brother back, he could hear her sniffling and all her brothers' snuffling as they each hugged her tighter than the other's hug. He smiled and stepped out and went into the kitchen, family needed that time, this one needed it a lot.

XXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXO

"So is anyone going to tell us just what is going on?" The leader triplet (T) demanded. They were all back in the living room, Blaire squished in by her brothers on each side, not that she seemed to mind, they wouldn't let her get up. They wouldn't even allow Dylan to get up, they forced him to sit right in the other window, squishing him in as well—to which he looked mildly upset about it, but seemed to be faking most of it, but the brothers seemed to think the two would disappear into smoke if they so much as blinked. Bran honored that.

"Werewolves Blaire's age are rare; usually they're made when the person is a bit older. The young ones don't really have a high survival rate." Bran was surprised the boys hadn't thrown up or anything. Werewolves might've officially come out but still this had to be dramatic and shocking. The boys took it in stride and looked at their sister in pride and interest.

"Guess this means I can't pick on you anymore." the second oldest joked at his sister, Blaire, who had looked slightly worried, now looked as if she wanted to cry. She hugged her older brother and Bandura held her body in his hands tightly and securely as if he never wanted to lose his little sister again.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that," T said, turning and gently playing with her hair.

"Thank you for protecting her," the youngest said to Dylan, tears were falling down his cheeks as he held tightly to Dylan who smiled softly and hugged him back. Bran and Charles smiled, Anna was nearly crying herself.

"So you're moving home now, right?" T asked suddenly. Everyone's gaze went Bran, it appeared even the triplets knew who was the Alpha of the house. Bran looked at Blaire for a moment before switching his gaze to Dylan, both their faces copied concern. Bran took pity.

"They have to stay here, I have to monitor them and see if their turnings at such an age will cause some unpredictable traits in the future." Blaire looked down at herself as if a defect would suddenly pop out and wave. Dylan just looked at Bran confused.

When the eldest looked as if he were about to argue Bran started. "However, you may bring his and her family here to see and reminisce with Blaire and Dylan. Once I am sure they are safe and can live healthy lives they are all yours."

The eldest looked undecided for moment, his eyes wandered to Blaire and then to Dylan as they slowly came back to him. "Promise?" he asked, showing the vulnerable boy in his eyes but with a strong voice. Bran felt heart swell as the boy suddenly turned back to his sister and started to tickle her, Blaire's laughter started in the room and Bran realized he hadn't heard it in a minute. It conquered the room now, bring up smiles and causing others to laugh as well.


	30. Past Love Secrets

_ Hey, Sorry about the wait, had some troubles, but next chapters up! I know it's short and i'm sorry but i promise it gets better! Hope you like Bastion! I'm not an idiot but just remember people can change...maybe. _

* * *

"Yes, mom," Bran smiled at Blaire's apparent exasperation as she tld her mother through the cell phone they'd given her that she was fine for the umpthteenth time. Her and Dylan's family had both stopped by and had stayed for almost two days, refusing to let their lost children out of their sights. Bran had to ultimately promise them to free visitations at any time and tutoring sessions, pictures, and multiple things he'd forgotten. Dylan sighed into his phone as well and Bran smiled. Such love was being shown on these two and they no doubtedly overwhelmed. After the year they'd had it must've felt like a tidal wave, nearly drowning them. He felt sad for them but knew this was best for them.

"Yes, I'll call you," Blaire sighed into her phone. Their parents had gotten them phones. "Okay. Love you, bye!" She snapped the phone closed.

"She only wants you to know he missed you without telling you outright making either of you uncomfortable," Bran told her, smiling softly. She looked up at him and smiled shyly, and looked away.

"I know," she said. "But it's just so overwhelming."

"Yes," Bran said after thinking a minute. "It must be."

"Blaire," Dylan said as he cut off the phone conversation with his own overwhelming parents. "Did you ever tell Akira about Bastion?" Blaire shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"No," she said. "I totally forgot about him." She looked down at her hands. The slash marks were still on her wrists. She felt fear curl her stomach thinking about the man who was supposed to be her fiancé. The cold glacier colored eyes that were intelligent but uncaring eyes, she shivered—just as he had been he'd swept his hands down her skin. She bit off a whimper and gulped in some quick, clearing breaths. She felt a warm hand on her shoulders and looked up at Dylan. Just like old times, he was there, a rock, a boulder, but she knew he'd been tortured too. Bastion had treated him like a dog. Scipio loved Bastion, mostly for that reason. She shook slightly.

"Who's Bastion?" Blaire jumped totally forgetting Bran had been listening. Dylan's head jerked up—he'd obviously not seen Bran until he'd spoken—he opened his mouth but nothing came. He stood and Blaire could see how he was trying to hide any fear about Bastion and what the scars on his soul that she could still see sometimes. She saw his hand lightly shake and before she knew it she was standing in front of him, almost as if she were protecting him.

"Bastion was my fiancé," she said in staccato rush. Bran's eyes opened quite wide.

"Bastion Myers?" he asked.

She wasn't surprised he knew his name; Bastion was not only one the youngest wolves made—he well, not anymore—but he had made his way up the ranks only a year after he was made, now he was almost an equivalent to a Marrok in Austria. He had been made forcefully at seventeen on his way to school but the male who had bitten him had disappeared recently, no one had said anything but there was no need. The boy was no longer a boy. No one who actually met him would even believe he had even anything in common with a young teen "Scipio promised me to him after he showed interst in me," she told him.

"Has he beaten you, Blaire?" Bran asked, carefully and Blaire blinked.

"I—" she said but she took a minute to answer. Yes, he had beaten her but then he'd said he was sorry and asked her why she hadn't calmed him and his beast more. She had looked at him confused and a look of understanding passed his face.

_"Don't worry,"_ he said. "_I'll take you away from here and then keep you as mine, you'll only answer to me."_ At the time it had been the most amazing offer she could ever believe—it was either a cruel trick or a saving grace, she'd grabbed onto it.

_"A year?" she asked a few weeks later, looking up at him as if he were her master and her hero._

_"Yes," he'd answered. "I'll be back and come take you away from this and we can go live in my big house. You'll be mine and you'll belong to me, okay?"_

_She nodded. "But you still promised that you'd take Dylan, too." It was something she'd made him do._

_He looked down at her and nodded an expression crossing his face. She felt her gut roll in fear. "He will; you're very lucky I agreed, you shouldn't ask me to do anything big, you're very lucky I didn't teach you a lesson like I had to the other day."_

_She nodded and grimaced as she felt the raw blue bruise on face. He'd looked down at her, looking genuinely sad he's had to give her the bruise to remind her not interrupt him while he was talking to someone._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered. She herd him sigh and then lift her chin, he looked into her eyes, his were soft and kind, she leaned into him. He put his lips to hers and she let him kiss her, let him pull her forward. She'd learned to let him have his way in their shares of affection. He hadn't wanted to go further than anything other than touches—he'd said he could wait and soon she'd be all his. She'd smiled up at him._


	31. Old Aquiantences

Blaire felt him before she saw him. Bastion was here. Before she knew it, she was running to the door, and found three male walls blocking her.

The bigger wall turned around and she realized it was Bran. She looked up at him and was about to speak when he cut in.

"Blaire," he said. "Is this male your former fiancé?" His voice was deep but seemingly trying to be comfortable.

Blaire nodded drew up some hidden bravery not from her wolf but from her inner self. She looked up at him and nodded again. Bran smiled a small smile at her.

Then he turned and focused at whatever was in front of him and the other two men.

"Is my fiancé here then?" A familiar voice asked from beyond the all muscle barricade. The voice caused a flashback of memeroies to attack her full force. His beatings, his punishments, his "love"; it all came back to her. She started shaking unconsciously; how could she believe that he'd just let her leave him? How could she not remember that he promised to take her away?!

"Blaire is," Bran answered, his voice neutral , calm, and polite. This was Bran, he was a quiet killer, a skilled one. "Can we help you with anything?" he asked.

"I believe I already informed you that," Bastion said, a little impatient. "My fiancé is here. She belongs to me."

Bran seemed to stop thinking for a moment before answering. "She's…entitled to someone." Bran said to the young man in front of him somewhat gently.

"What?!" the male said, igdinant. "Who else did that pig, Scipio sell her to? He was not supposed to do that unless I was unable to return! Very well, I'll simply have to buy her once more." The man's voice paused for minute and Blaire wondered if it was the right thing that she felt like she might be a piece of furniture that Bastion wanted for his house instead of an actual girl that he loved. "How much does he want?"

"She's not for sale." Bran's voice said before she could identify that sudden flame of fury inside of her at Bastion's question. Why would he say that? Then the fury was replaced by warmth at what Bran said.

"Then what will you give me her for?" The male asked, slightly shocked.

"She is not for sale," Bran said again. "It is her choice."

"Choice?" he asked.

"Yes," Bran said. "I'll tell Blaire that you are here and that you still wish for her to marry you and if she comes to you and says 'yes' then you may take her back with you but if she goes to you and says no and decides to stay with her current male then you must respect that and believe her. Do you understand?" Bran asked. There was a long pause

Blaire started to worry; what if Bastion threw a fit? Bran and the others would destroy him! She didn't want that to happen! No matter what, Bastion was still a person! What if he said no? Hesitantly Blaire reached out it touch Bran's back, trying to ready herself to tell him to let Bastion see her when there was a hand on her shoulder.

She whirled around to come face to face with Dylan, whom out a finger to his lips as he looked at her. She lowered her arm and did what he told her. She listened once more.

"I…do understand," Bastion's voice said hesitantly into the silence. Blaire looked up, shocked. "But if Blaire decides she wished to stay with me I want the male who is currently in a relationship with her to leave her alone."

"Done," Bran said and Blaire looked up at him. Done? Just like that?! DONE?!

Bastion Myers entered her house as the male wall divided—still shielding her. How was she going to fit a part of her old life into her all new life? She looked around, hoping that maybe she'd see something that God would place so she'd see it and get the answer to the question. Maybe it would come to her later. All she had to do was pray.

She sighed and just turned and entered the house as Dylan did. She didn't still want to be with Bastion. Akira…there was something connecting the two of them …like…a mate bond. But she really be his true mate? Part of her still screamed she didn't deserve to be his real mate but she had somewhat learned to not let that voice bring her down.


	32. Morning Action

_Update!_

* * *

The first thing she heard when she woke up in morning was the slap. The terrible, crack-like sound echoed through the entire house.

She went into the living room as quick as she could, cutting off the act of brushing her hair. Dylan stood just outside the kitchen, his face turned to the side and his hair covered his face. Bastion stood in front of him, his hand still in the air and his face a mask of anger.

She felt them and looked over the other hall, seeing Bran and Charles who had just exited their rooms and now stood with their arms crossed, looking at Bastion. Charles' eyes were gold.

"Dylan," Blaire said, walking forward and pulling Dylan's still covered face closer, placing it in between her hands and seeing his already reddening cheek. He didn't say anything, and she realized he was remembering how often this happened and how many hits he took silently to protect her. "Dylan," she said again.

"You've hit a friend of mine," Bran said, and Bastion looked up at him.

The younger male seemed to be afraid for a second and then it was gone. "He wouldn't prepare my breakfast. Then he wouldn't treat me with supremacy!"

Bran, not saying anything, looked at Dylan, who was still staring ahead, saying nothing. The male didn't even fight the other male's view.

"Dylan," Bran said. Dylan's head jerked and he turned toward Bran, his hair still covering a majority of his eyes. He didn't say anything.

"Tell me what happened." Bran ordered him and he saw Bastion's eyes flash as they snapped to Dylan. Bran ignored the other male as his eyes stayed on Dylan. The other male seemed to relax seconds later as the roomed filled with peace and softness. This was Blaire _and_ Anna.

Dylan still paused and Bran felt his wolf suddenly shift in anger. Bewildered, he then understood when he scented the fear in the air. Dylan's fear was one he wasn't used to scenting and he found that it made him angry. He didn't like the smell of fear from Dylan. The other male was forgotten constantly because of his shallow feelings and his easy acceptance to mostly everything.

Dylan seemed to take in deep breaths,as if readying himself. His fear seemed to spike.

His head snapped up as Charles' eyes glowed gold. How odd, his and Charles' wolves were reacting...the situation was under control. So why such reactions?

Shaking his head, he shelved the question for later.

"I trust your story, Dylan." Bran told him. "Tell me what happened."

Dylan looked up, his eyes tortured, his hair still covering the right one-and began.

* * *

_Dylan smiled, finally finishing the cake he'd made. He'd had to wake up extra early to finish it but he was happy it was finished. Blaire's last birthday was terrible, he would make sure this one was a great one. Just as he was putting it into the frigerater, he felt Bastion walk in. The other male looked at him and Dylan slid it into the frig.  
_

_"I'm surprised they kept you, too." Bastion's thickly accented words said into the kitchen. At this time,no one was awake, most likely. He ignored Bastion's comment, ignored also the rushing memories that threatened to overtake him. He got out the tools for breakfast and got the ingredients for a load of pancakes. The window as open and he smiled as warmer air rushed in through the window; Spring was near again. He enjoyed Spring, it was his favorite season._

_Beginning to mix the batter, he smiled as he left the window open. _

_"I mean, i'm really surprised. Maybe they just kept you for more soldiers." Dylan ignored the other male again. He had had practice with this since he would have to ignore his little brother sometimes. _

_However, then the other male was suddenly in his space, right behind him. He poured an appropriate amount of batter into the skillet. Then he turned._

_"Please, back up just a small bit." The male behind him seemed angered even more by his soft plea._

_"What are you going to do for them? You can't do anything special. Did you even tell Blaire that you agreed to be a servant as long as you went with us when I took her to be my wife? Does she know how pathetic you are?!"_

_Dylan kept his gaze away from Bastion, knowing the other male had had no one when he was taken and was forced to grow in ice, with no warmth. It was the truth, he had agreed to be a servant to Bastion, as long as he was with Blaire. He had seen how Bastion had treated her, the bruises marking her skin. He wouldn't leave her alone in that place. Even if he had to be a servant._

_He finished one pancake and after placing it on a plate, poured another amount appropriate for another pancake. _

_"You probably work as a servant here, anyway. What's wrong with you?! You were turned younger than me and yet I've never seen you shed a tear for yourself! You haven't fought for yourself!" Dylan turned to Bastion, lightly surprised by the flurry of emotion that was directed at him. He watched Bastion with wide eyes._

_"You give everything to her! Even to other people! TO the ones who knock you down! So I'll ask you again, what's wrong with you?!"_

_Dylan didn't answer for a second he was so stunned. Then he realized the male wanted an answer. He thought deeply and tried to think of one as he removed the latest pancake._

_He walked to the storage closet just outside the kitchen, starting his answer even as the other male sulked after him. He reached and found what he wanted, closing the door, he turned to the male behind him, knowing his answer. _

_"It's because I put others above me! I believe it's the right thing to do. I would do almost anything for my people and my friends. Even people I don't know." His gaze went to Bastion's wide eyed one, with a small smile. "I'd even do it, and risk my life, for you."_

_Silence conquered the room and he wondered distantly if he'd said the wrong thing-then he'd seen the hand soaring through the air, and land of his cheek._

_"Don't ever," the male was saying. "Say that again." His head was still turned as he heard Blaire's quick steps down the stairs._

_And that was what happened._

* * *

Bran and Charles stared at Dylan. Respect and pride for the male was a feeling in their chests. Their gazes wondered to Bastion, who refused to looked at them. Bran felt bad for the other male. Dylan's admitting of what he would do for the other male must've caused a reaction of anger from the male who'd probably had no one tell him that before.

"Bastion," Bran said, softly. "Don't you have anything to say to Dylan? Like how you overreacted and abused him?"

Bastion's spine straightened and his whole body whirled but the answer was cut off by the sound of squealing tires and the smell of them and panic.

The males, save Dylan who Blaire held back, started for and out the front door-to see a familiar pick-up truck turned over. It belonged to Blaire's brothers-whom were now each laying down on the front lawn-each one breathing-but bloody. Their injuries had no evidence of car accident related injuries. Whatever, had just happened, it wasn't an accident. And this time, her brothers were the victims.

...

* * *

Blaire's throat dried when she saw the scene outside. They were already informed that her brothers were fine, but what had happened?


	33. Realizations

The males, save Dylan who Blaire held back, started for and out the front door-to see a familiar pick-up truck turned over. It belonged to Blaire's brothers-whom were now each laying down on the front lawn-each one breathing-but bloody. Their injuries had no evidence of car accident related injuries. Whatever, had just happened, it wasn't an accident. And this time, her brothers were the victims.

...

* * *

Blaire's throat dried when she saw the scene outside. They were already informed that her brothers were fine, but what had happened?

* * *

It didn't stop there.

Dylan's head snapped up as his wolf growled lowly. His eyes snapped to golden ones shrouded in the darkness of the dense foliage that provided camouflage near Charles' house. He felt the other males detect the males seconds later. His wolf shuffled under his skin and his body shook. He wanted to protect his friends.

_Calm,_ he told it, rubbing lightly over a spot on his chest. His wolf was different. He'd never met any other with a wolf like his.

"Dylan," Bran said. Dylan looked-

And heard them emerging from the foliage like a pack of killers.

Charles, Bran, Akira, and Asil launched out toward the group of wolves seeming to outnumber them.

Dylan felt other wolves flood in from behind him and seemingly from the empty forests-well, apparently not really empty. Bran must've called them in.

Apparently the ambush wasn't totally unexpected.

Just then he was slammed into the door behind him.

His wolf's growl echoed in his head and he slipped under the male and grabbed his shirt, whirling the male around and throwing him. Another male jerked him against the wall and he felt his wolf grab at the momentary opening because of his lack in concentration. The throwing off of the males became more forceful.

_"I will protect you." _

Dylan sighed, letting his wolf rage, but holding onto it and it's temper. Hugging him in his mind. His wolf didn't like to fight, mainly it liked to sleep and help others. But it wasn't that he was't a fighter. He just knew he wasn't dominant, but he didn't feel all right as submissive either...why?

...

Bran watched Dylan, his movements suddenly fast and forceful. He fought off the wolves who he had guessed would attack soon, and he had even prepared for. His wolf stirred now more than ever, aching to get out, to be free.

He fought it back with his strength even as he used more of it to fight.

Charles didn't know what was going on exactly and he knew that was on purpose when he saw Blaire and Dylan being surrounded by more wolves then there should strategically be. They were after them. But why?

* * *

"Why are you after us?!" Dylan heard his wolf roar as more wolves came from attacking the leaders to him and Blaire. Their numbers were dwindling, but there was a confusing battle plan in play. It almost seemed as if they were more interested in him and Blaire than taking down Akira, Charles, and the others.

"You know what you are," a brown wolf growled in front of him. "Now, stop fighting us and help us. There's plenty of room for Omegas in our pack. Once we get rid of the Marrok, our pack will reign over all the wolves."

Dylan felt himself attack he male without realizing he was moving. His wolf, still mainly in control, jumped back and dodged the other male's responsive attack. Just as he was descending he felt a wolf try to grab him, his foot whirled around and he fought him off, now fighting two wolves at a time. One of Bran's wolves took the other wolf and Dylan was just left with the one. Turning to him, ready to take care of him, his attention was grabbed by a cry he heard next to him. Blaire-

An arm grabbed him around the waist and he felt the wind as the person took off. Grabbing hold of the arm, he kicked off the ground and threw the male off. They were a little bit away from the house, he could-

Another male slammed into him from his back as he'd kept his eyes on the other one.

Managing to kick the male off, he found himself held down by his wrists and being forced down by one male actually sitting on top of him and the other holding his legs and ankles. He stopped, not because he gave up, but to gain energy and plan. His eyes were a deep arctic blue he knew even as he looked straight at the man on top of him.

"What do you want with me?" His voice was flat and held no waver what-so-ever.

"He already told you we need a few Omegas in our pack." The male answered, looking down at him confused.

Dylan just stared up at him. "I'm not an Omega."

"Don't try lying," the male warned."Jayd had a sense about when he bites someone, what they will become, and he's never wrong on that. Didn't you know there was a reason why he picked you? The girl came in as extra, i mean, who would believe two Omegas in one package!"

Dylan's eyes had widened slowly. he was confused. "But, I'm not Omega."

"You're something," the male said, starting to pull him up. "Jayd was sure and he never gets it wrong. I can feel it. I want to hold you and protect you, which sounds homo, so don't make me angry." Dylan felt the familiar feeling in the back of his mind, one he'd felt ever since he had been changed. Like he was pouring out water of a pitcher into a cup or a plate. He'd just known that he'd done it whenever Blaire had broken and it seemed like her tears would never end. He'd wanted to protect her.

"If I was an Omega the Marrok and his son would've sensed it before I was even in the room."

"Not if they'd been to busy focusing on a female wolf who was just learning her Omega skills and was more powerful and more 'hurt' than the other. Scipio and Jace had commented on how yours only seemed to take place in certain situations and wondered why. But the very fact that you and Blaire were both able to calm an entire, and larger, pack means it must've worked, and she obviously couldn't have been doing it by herself."

Dylan tried not to listen as the logic made sense-this male was mistaken! Bran would've been able to tell if he was an Omega!

Even as he thought this the male tossed him on his shoulder and he was pulled back to the present. He struggled and started to let his wolf take over. He could see then that the other male had Blaire, whom had apparently run into the clearing after him when she saw he saw him taken-now they grabbed her wrists and were in the process of taking her when they heard the howls.

Eerie howls.

Then two large, male wolves dashed in through the clearing.

Charles and Bran.

* * *

They were separated from their would be kidnappers seconds later, although Dylan didn't quite know how. One second he was staring into the eyes of two predators that he would hope would always be on his side-and then he and Blaire were across the clearing, looking on at the action.

_"Stay away," _ Dylan's wolf whispered, it's attention focused on the wolf that was Bran. Well,except it was silent, and that apparently scared his wolf when usually the wolf was calm around Bran if not usually in awe or respectful. Now, it actually seemed to be trying to tuck Dylan back into a corner of his mind, away from the usually friendly wolf. The wolf always wanted to protect him like this, he'd never found out why, but it felt natural.

Blaire seemed to be in almost the same position as her face registered conflicting feeling of whether to help the wolf or hide.

Both wolves were silent, great predators, stalking their prey. The attempted kidnappers would be no match to such great predators. Dylan knew that.

_"The instinctive drive to protect Omegas is doubled and added on in this situation of trespassing," _his wolf whispered. He blinked.

_But I am not Omega, _he thought back to him. He could feel the anger in the field. The cold efficiency. The feeling in the air. It made his heart pound too fast.

Was he an Omega?

* * *

The questioning thought was interrupted by the sense of another paying coming onto the field. His presence was a chill of the heart. Dylan couldn't help but turn around.

He found himself facing a man who he couldn't believe he knew. _He_ had been the mastermind all along? No, it couldn't be.

There was standing Jace's younger brother. One of the only ones in the pack whom Jace and Blaire had trusted- Brantly. This was the male who had told him about the broken bottles that seemed to show a catch able Northern Light show. This was the male who used to tell him about the Marrok and Omegas. He'd also protected him and Blaire.

He was the one who had hinted at him to take her to go and take Blaire to see the broken bottles and the lights they created that morning-

And then he understood.

"This-everything...was all part of your plan. You blew up Akira's house, used other packs. Used Andrew, Jace, and all the others..." Dylan knew he was right the moment the words left his mouth. Positioning himself in front of Blaire, he wondered if they would ever get out of this maze he'd suddenly realized they were-and had been since their rescue-imprisoned in.


	34. The Battle

_He could feel the anger in the field. The cold efficiency. The feeling in the air. It made his heart pound too fast._

_Was he an Omega?_

* * *

_The questioning thought was interrupted by the sense of another player coming onto the field. His presence was a chill of the heart. Dylan couldn't help but turn around._

_He found himself facing a man who he couldn't believe he knew. He had been the mastermind all along? No, it couldn't be._

_There was standing Jace's younger brother. One of the only ones in the pack whom Jace and Blaire had trusted- Brantly. This was the male who had told him about the broken bottles that seemed to show a catch able Northern Light show. This was the male who used to tell him about the Marrok and Omegas. He'd also protected him and Blaire._

_He was the one who had hinted at him to go and take Blaire to see the broken bottles and the lights they created that morning-_

_And then he understood._

_"This-everything...was all part of your plan. You blew up Akira's house, used other packs. Used Andrew, Jace, and all the others..." Dylan knew he was right the moment the words left his mouth. Positioning himself in front of Blaire, he wondered if they would ever get out of this maze he'd suddenly realized they were-and had been since their rescue-imprisoned in._

Blaire seemed in denial. The wolves had now turned to the scene, and seemed in confusion as well.

The boy looked so young, over twenty at most but impossibly over near twenty-five. He had nice blond hair, contrary to Jace's black hair, that touched just over his light brown eyes and was tall, his built body was covered with white cream like skin and it almost seemed impossible.

"Brantly?" Dylan asked, still in front of Blaire.

The young boy looked down at them from the hill he was on top of and Dylan felt his body start to shake even as he felt anger roar through him. His fists clenched.

Two growling wolves emerged beside them seconds later and Dylan felt relief slowly push away some of the anger. Other wolves started to enter the clearing.

Then they heard the screams.

"T!" Blaire screamed as the sound her brother's screams filled the yard.

Dylan didn't know how, but he found himself running up the slope up to the house, and ducking when Charles sailed over him to land on Brantly when the male tried to grab him. He ran into the house, knowing it was impulsive but not being able to stand it when the screams of the other brother joined the one voiced scream. He trusted Blaire to Bran's wolves that were encircling her, protecting her.

As the door shut behind him, he came face to face with a face that had been in his nightmares for almost two years now in counting. He readied himself as Jayd stood from bending over the seemingly unconscious forms of the three males. They were breathing but each one looked bitten. That was bad.

Dylan's attention turned to the male whom had taken and turned him when he'd been teaching his little brother, little Danny, how to ride a bike for the first time. Danny's memory had forever been scarred. the eleven year old had hugged him so tightly when he had finally found out that he was still alive that Dylan had thought he had left bruises. He hadn't wanted to let go. Didn't until Dylan had promised him that wasn't going to get kidnapped ever again and even then he still called him everyday to check if he was okay. No child should go through that. Danny had had nightmares for months afterward and had even, for a little while, refused to go to school until they brought Dylan back. Dylan had held Danny so tight after that, and later his little brother had fallen asleep in his arms. The memory still made his eyes sting

He stared at the other male as he closed in on him. The memory of the first time he'd seen him started to take his concentration but Dylan stayed in the moment.

"I remember you," Jayd said, smiling at him. His eyes really seemed to be remembering.

"I remember you, too," Dylan stated. "Spend one day teaching your little brother how to ride a bike and the next your bitten, turned and then thrown into a van faster then you can blink and then your neighbor runs in trying to be a heroine and gets attacked and taken too. And suddenly your werewolves and submissives."

Jayd stared at him. "You weren't submissive when I turned you."

Dylan stared at him for a moment and then remembered what the wolf outside had said.

He didn't know what he was, but right now he wasn't worried about that.

Jayd walked forward and was right in front of him. "You were able to control my wolf." The male looked down at him and Dylan took a deep breath, planing and trying not to just attack a wolf who obviously would defeat him and since he had already hurt him, probably had no problem hurting an Omega even if he was one.

He looked up at the male- and saw movement behind them. His gaze jerked back to the wolf in front of him. "Why me specifically?"

"You," Jayd answered. "Had the most power."

Dylan looked up at the male surprised. "I don't have as much power as Blaire or Anna."

"Yes," the male answered. "You do. You just don't access it." He was hung on those words when the male jerked in front of him and he went down with a loud crash and Asil almost immediately started tying up the unconscious Jayd's wrists. Dylan nodded at him ,thankful for whatever move that was.

Dylan jumped over to the three still unconscious males and confirmed it. Each one was bitten.

Grabbing the First Aid kit, he filled three needles of morphine. Not too much but not too little. Giving them to Asil, he looked at the male then back down to the three young men sprawled on the living-room floor. He nodded and crouched in front of the eldest one as Dylan headed outside to check on the scene outside.

OoOoOo

The wolves were still at it but it seemed as if there was chaos. He sighed in relief as he saw Blaire still encircled by wolves. However, there was no clear indicator as to which side was winning. There was still something dark on the field. He felt it coming from Bran. Almost as if a beast were in the skin. He felt chills race through him and his wolf growled. He calmed it, looking for Brantly, the male who had started this all. He was no where to be found.

Racing back in he found Anna calling for more reinforcements and he knew it was almost over. She went with him as he walked back to the door.

"Anna," he told her. "You and Blaire can calm all this. You can be the difference between bloodshed and just injuries." She looked out at her mate and then looked back at him and they both looked at Blaire who seemed to understand, leaning over to talk to one of the wolves in front of her, whom, he realized with a shock, was Akira. The young wolf must've been in the woods and came out with the others. Something seemed to blink to life between them and then the male was still fighting and protecting his mate once more, even when they were both on the battlefield. Blaire saddled the wolf then and the gray beast brought her through the battlefield, fighting any other beasts that dared to attack them. She was on the stairs seconds later and then Akira was taken back into the brawl.

About seventy wolves reigned over the field, more joining. It had to happen now.

Softly, Anna's voice raised over the clearing, Blaire's joining in a second later. A wave of calmness lightly covered the field, seeming to settle in. The wolves slowly started to calm, but some still fought, Bran and Charles being some of those.

He saw it out the corner of his eye, a blur. He jumped in front just as something clamped around his throat and lifted him.

He looked down into Brantly's eyes and saw it. The darkness. The darkness that was hidden while he and Blaire were in his presence but now seemed to dominate the pair of eyes that stared into him. His wolf snarled and he felt something release in him, the hands around his throat seemed to grow tighter and he listened to Blaire and Anna's song which had cut off for a moment but now seemed to continue. Gasping in air, he aimed his knee, and slammed it into Brantly's face. The wolf growled and dropped him.

However,before he could move after recirculating the air in his lungs. Brantly snatched him up, whirling him around until finally throwing him. He slammed into the wall of the cabin and for a minute he only saw stars. He felt Brantly walking toward him but Dylan wasn't paying attention; he'd heard Blaire and Anna's song cut off as Blaire screamed his name. He grunted, wanting to tell her to keep singing but even though most of the wolves had calmed and were now lying on the ground. Bran was not. He was battling some of the other wolves and it was obvious he would kill them.

Dylan felt it then, again. Before he knew what he was doing, he was singing the soft song of **_Titanic's_** _"My Heart Will Go On." _He felt as he usually did if Blaire had ever started crying or had gone into herself and realized he was an Omega. He'd always been dulling his emotions for Blaire because hers were more important. He was always the one to make her laugh, to cheer her up but when she was fine, she shined a light that seemed to belong to a star and he had stopped the effect. It was all for Blaire. It had always been for Blaire. Now, it was for pack.

He saw Brantly looking around at his wolves, obviously in disbelief. Pausing for a moment and grabbing the shovel next to where he'd been thrown. Dylan swung it and felt it make contact with Brantly's head. Seconds later his body crashed to the ground and Dylan, still breathing heavily, fell back on the wall and slid down into a sitting position again.

He heard Anna and Blaire join in finally and started the song again. They came and sat next to him then and the field seemed to blanket in peace and the wolf that was Bran looked up-right at him. He was still breathing a little huskily. As all the others slumped where they were, Bran's wolf padded over to him and he reached out tentatively when the wolf was in front of him. The wolf looked him straight in the eyes, the eyes of a golden light-and growled a short growl. his wolf seemed to understand when he didn't.

His wolf took over then and Dylan found him closing his eyes and lowering his head, the song still flowing softly from his lips. He was shocked to feel fur rubbing against his forehead and his side, the wolf brushing up against him. The wolf then lowered itself onto not only his lap but onto Blaire's as well, placing himself on both of them. He looked at her and saw her returning a smile. A gray wolf then came and seated himself next to Blaire and a red one next to Anna. They sang and sang once again until the field quieted completely.

Minutes later, Bastion burst into the clearing, followed by Asil and others including Tag and more faces Anna recognized and some she didn't. Ignoring them and their concerned looks, she coaxed the children up and the wolves who groaned with them into the house for hot chocolate and cookies, any season was perfect for that, even Spring.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, we're werewolves now." Bran looked down on the couch that was piled with much too many people. Blaire's three brothers had woken up an hour after the battle and had elaborated how their truck had flipped been found flipped over (because it had been by angry werewolves) and how they had been knocked out as they tried to take on the men, and had failed. Blaire was, of course, sandwiched in one space and Dylan in the other. Akira was on the floor by Blaire's legs; a spot he'd taken without comment that was not commented on except by Blaire who kissed him lightly on the head. Akira's eyebrows had gone up then and he had looked up to find dark violet eyes staring back at him. That exchange was also not commented on.

Anna sat on the chair arm of Charles' chair, their hands clasped. Bran sighed-but the beast rustled.

"Yes," Bran answered the oldest triplet, T, and looked over at them. "I've already given you the talk so I hope I don't have to explain to you about us again. It's been a long day." Everyone nodded, one dipped and Bran looked over at poor Dylan who seemed to be about to pass out. He was about to force the poor boy to go bed even though it was only three when the triplets spoke again.

"Can we join your pack?" Bon, the second eldest spoke up and Bran looked at him with smile.

"You were turned on my territory, not to mention in my battle and in my son's house. You're in the pack already,although we do still need to initiate you three but you should be alright, although remember that I will not force you, you may join if you please." The three brothers nodded and started to smile but then they heard the sound of Blaire's sniffling.

"Hey, hey," T said, pulling her into his arms. "What's wrong, Little Bee?" He hadn't called her that in her years and Blaire started crying.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffled between cries. "You guys got hurt because of me and now..." she started to cry again.

"Hey," Justin said, shooshing her, calming her. "This wasn't your fault."

"Of course, it's not your fault," T added. "We were attacked. You were probably asleep when it happened and the noise woke you, right?"

She shook her head at him.

"None of us can turn anything back, Blaire," Bon said, his deep voice taking control, he looked down at her, and played lightly with her hair. "It happened and now we're here together. You don't have to worry. I would be here werewolf or not. Either way, I'm right here for you and am going to stay." Her other brothers nodded their agreement and then she hugged T tightly, dishing out tight hugs on each of them. They squeezed her back.

"Are you really okay with this?" she asked them, her face still red.

"Yes," smiled T.

"Yes,"Bon answered, playing with her hair again.

"Yes," J answered, smiling his womanizer smile that made her laugh.

She smiled and once again, looking, once again, similar to a shining star. Dylan smiled and Akira grinned. Anna couldn't help her smile and even Charles and Bran had smiles.

"I was looking in the fridge earlier," Bran started-

"When?" Dylan asked, confused. Bran had changed, showered and then entered the room. He hadn't le- He saw the look Bran gave and understood.

"Excuse me," he said, blushing slightly. The others in the room looked from him to Bran in confusion.

Bran continued. "So, as I was saying. I looked into the fridge earlier and just happened to see a very large cake. It looks delicious and is expertly iced in light blue and white."

Blaire's eyes widened and she spun around, Dylan was looking around the room, his face red. "It was a gift," he said. "I know you're last birthday was terrible. So I wanted this one to be better."

Blaire felt her eyes water and smiled. "Thank you."

"We left our gifts for you in the truck," Bon said, smiling down at her. "Good thing they're not fragile. Happy Birthday, Little Bee." She sniffed again and hugged her brothers again.

"I believe," Bran started as she started to hug Dylan. "Akira had something planned for your birthday as well." All the eyes in the room whipped over a wide-eyed Akira...who actually turned a light red and coughed, and stood, seemingly nervous.

Blaire found him far too cute.

"I," Akira said, his voice husky. "Prepared a lunch down by our waterfall."

Our waterfall. She smiled at him...and held out her hand to him.

He looked at her, apparently surprised for a minute, then he grnned and grabbed her hand, and pulled her along with him out the door and through the green.

"They," Anna started. "Are going to be a beautiful couple." Smiling, she stood and Charles stood next to her, rubbing a hand along her back. Turning her smile to him, she gave him a light kiss on his nose which seemed to ensnare the big, strong and scary wolf. He leaned down and kissed her laughter and light into him, she kissed him back and Bran smiled.

However, his eyes went back to Dylan who looked, better than before, but still ragged. No wonder. Standing when Charles and Anna's kiss turned carnal, he walked over to him. "Come on," he said, out stretching his hand. "Let's go eat some of that cake" The boy smiled and took his hand, appearing to stand next to him-when he crumpled. Bran caught him but Dylan's eyes were suddenly dazed as he looked up at Bran who was looking down at him.

"I..." he started, apparently having trouble thinking. "I think i'm going to pass out."

"Do it," Bran said and the boy went limp in the next second. Turning him over, Bran lifted him up and carried him.

"Is he alright?"Anna asked, worry in her voice.

"He's fine," Bran said. "It's just been a long day." Charles nodded and started to get Anna to relax and Bran swept out of the room with the boy in his arms walking towards the cabin.


	35. Passing On and Nearly Out

Bran lied the boy down on his bed in the cabin right behind Anna's and Charles'. The boy was out, his skin was pale, making him look very vulnerable. Bran felt something in him rustle again and he wondered how he couldn't have picked this boy for an Omega. They'd been in the house for almost a year-and they'd been focusing on Blaire, an instinctual shift as she was the one who seemed to need the attention the most. Added to the fact that Dylan seemed to agree with them.

As the Marrok, he should've documented the fact that Blaire had run to _protect _Dylan, whom they were after first. And then the fact that the sheer size of Scipio's pack-larger than others by a considerable scale. The other fact being that the pack was the holder of more than a majority of the dominants in the area. With that majority, how could he have doubted the pack needed _more_ than one Omega? How could he not have connected these pieces?

Movement on the bed. He turned his head to the movement and found Dylan had shifted and turned around on the bed. Sleepy arctic blue eyes looked up at him from half raised lids. The young male seemed to tense for a moment. Having never been in eye contact with Dylan's wolf, Bran found he was not sure about what to say. The eyes seemed to focus and for some reason, he felt something make sense to him in his mind.

"Hello, there," he said, crouching down and coming level to the blue eyes. "Are you the one that's been protecting Dylan this whole time?"

Dylan wolf didn't respond for a moment. It was minute after when he did a very human shrug of the shoulders and seemed to try to settle back into the covers again.

Bran still had more questions or the young wolf. "Now, now, we have to have this talk." He let the younger wolf see his eyes turn a golden shade. True enough, the young male turned back to him and looked up at him with his arctic blue eyes, awareness and sharpness were alive in those depths, in the flurry of the other emotions that lived in them. They were active now.

"Are you the reason why I couldn't sense Dylan was an Omega?" Wolves were known to be protective of their human halves. This one seemed completely content in locking his in a room and never letting him come out. Bran was curious as to how such a protective streak was established in Dylan, while Blaire's wolf was not as protective. In all assumptions, Blaire had had the apparent worst of the treatment, so why-

And he realized it. This was how he hadn't seen that Blaire wasn't the only Omega. The instinctive idea that popped into their minds. Of course it would be immediately assumed; Blaire carried marks, and since she was now mated into the family, she had told Akira of her misfortunes at the house and how Dylan had saved her. She had supplied Dylan's story, he hadn't. Dylan had agreed with her stories and had even told some of his own, but did not speak about his own experiences unless asked, and barely anything about himself unless asked. The male was so kind and grounded that he had seamlessly slipped into the background, Blaire appearing prominent.

The wolf had done nothing but add to that effect most likely, keeping Dylan's condition to himself, and helping him on his own.

Bran looked down at the deep arctic blue eyes now, staring up at him.

"You can let someone else really take care of him, now." He told the young wolf beside him, who narrowed his eyes at him. "You've been watching over him, and I am thankful to you for doing so. You did a fantastic job, but now, he's our family, too. I am thankful you put Blaire first, both of you. Now, she's growing, has a mate who would be there for her even if it caused him his last breath. She also has another Omega who is teaching her." Ice blue eyes seemed to suddenly churn with darker, deeper emotions, his eyes seemed to darken, leaving from that ice or cloudless sky colored blue to dark ocean blue.

"No," he told him. "That doesn't mean she doesn't need you. She needs you as an anchor to embrace her future _and _her past. You must move on with both of them, let the past go and keep moving on, but make sure you don't run from it and don't hold Dylan back so bad that he can't embrace his future, too. Let him go only that so much and you will see his grow and heal. You and all of us will be here for him if anything shall happen to him; we are his family. I give you my word as Marrok." The sapphire eyes had slowly returned to their original ice blue color. they seemed to continue growing lighter until they reached the blue of a cloud cleared blue bright sky, even lighter then the ice color.

Sky blue eyes looked into him now and Bran held the gaze. Than all at once, the young male seemed to exhale a breath, his body relaxing and seeming to calm. The eyes still watched him but they looked away seconds later and he heard him say something in a husky voice.

"Hmm?" he asked, not catching it.

"Sky, or Sky Blue," the young male in front of him said again, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Bran looked at him, confused. "It's what they used to call me. They would say that whenever his eyes would change. My name changed with what eye color I would wear, all shades of blue, whether it be names like 'Ice', 'Twilight' or any other they could come up with." He stopped for a moment, seemingly lost in the memories. "I liked 'Sky' or 'Sky Blue' the best. They were my favorite." He looked at Bran again and Bran could see why the name was his favorite; it glowed in his eyes now as he apparently thought of happier, better things. What an exotic color.

Bran nodded. "If that is your name then I will respect it and address you by it." The glow in those eyes and the small smile showed him how much the small favor meant and he couldn't help but smile back.

He addressed a final thought. "You're going to help us help him, right Sky?" The wolf eyes seemed to darken for a moment, like windows to a soul. A minute later, he nodded. Bran smiled.

"We're here for you too, y'know?" He said and he spoke as the eye color started to change again.

"Now, who wants cake?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Blaire moaned lightly into the kiss Akira had pulled on her as soon as they finished the lovely lunch he had spread out for her by their waterfall.

Her eyes watered as she remembered walking up and seeing a sign by the waterfall that read "Blaire's Waterfall." Kissing back the man she was almost sure could never have existed just two years ago, she traced his face softly with her fingers. His kiss traveled to her neck and she gasped in a breath as she felt his teeth closing over her sensitive spot in her neck. Waves traveled down and into intimate places. More daring then she'd ever been before, she pulled him down as she went to lay on the blanket spread out for their picnic. He crouched over her...surprised if his wide eyes were any indication. She pulled him down before he could say anything and then she was lost in the moment as he laid claim to her lips.

The mating bond between them was vibrant and strong. It had snapped fully into place, _full and alive,_ out on the battle field. She had known she trusted him with her heart when, even when there were dangerous wolves all around her and she'd wanted to shrink into herself because she felt all the anger and fear that caked the battlefield, she'd stayed out to be there for him and she had found that she wasn't afraid for herself. All her fear and emotions were towards him. About if he would get out alive, if he would be seriously hurt, if this would destroy him-all this had run through her mind as she sat on the rock. She wanted, needed to do something to save him! She would've jumped off that rock and fought right next to him, with him if he needed her to. That was when she felt the mating bond grow into full health. It had connected all together when she saw Dylan and Anna in the door way and knew it was finally time he could do something to save Akira, even if it took everything she had.

She had reached toward him. The contact was made and they were linked to each other. She could feel the awe and amazement coming from him. She had jumped onto his back and he had taken her across, fighting any who tried to stop them.

When she'd finally reached the porch, her song was for him. Her heart throwing the song across the yard for all ears to take in. Once they all three had joined and the melody had quieted the field- proving Dylan was an Omega as well- they had sat together and Akira had sat down beside her, his beautiful form protecting her even when he seemed about to collapse.

She made another sound as he bit a lower sensitive spot on her neck. This male seemed to know her body inside out.

More memories resurfaced; that first of many early morning meetings in her bed when he'd let her stop because she wasn't ready and how they would lay together and talk about everything they could think of. Her Akira had told her of how his family had lived in a cabin in the forest and how Blue Jay Women was like a mother to him on so many occasions, how close he and her were and how he met Bran when she died. How he had been turned as Bran had saved his life, and how he had lived his life; so full of stories he'd told in such animated fashions, with lights dancing his eyes. She had watched him, entranced. To have this beautiful man as her mate...it made her feel as if she were flying.

She pulled him to her mouth again and this time, he took every opportunity. He claimed her mouth so deeply she felt branded. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pushed herself up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and then his hands were moving over her body in slow movements. She kissed him deeper, liking the slow strokes and caresses he teased her with but still wanting more.

"Blaire," he hoarsely whispered, breaking off their kiss, looking so much a man about to come apart. She tried to pull him back into the kiss, wanting to feel more. He put a finger to her lips, taking deep breaths and apparently trying to catch his breath, this was something important. She dropped her arms, and started tracing lightly over his palm-an act which she knew calmed him.

It worked-a few minutes later, he looked at her, his eyes bright. He stood up, pulling her with him, still silent.

She looked up at him. "Akira?" He smiled at her and she felt butterflies start whirling in her stomach.

He was on his knees in front of her in the next second, taking her hand, holding it softly, as if it were the most fragile of glass. Her heart thudded loudly in her ears as he reached for something in his back pocket.

Maybe it wasn't a ring, she tried to tell herself, just in case. Maybe it was just something she'd dropped earlier or-

He brought out a velvet box and she felt her heart beat multiply. He opened it and she felt her jaw drop at the gorgeous rock of dark violet on the golden ring that looked just her size. He slowly slid it onto her finger, appearing to sigh in relief when it fit just right. He looked up at her then and she was shocked to see those usually dark golden now looking at her...gently. They were gentle and so beautiful and she couldn't look away.

"Blaire Kayla," he started to say looking deep into her eyes. "These days of the past year with you have been the most wonderful days of my life. I can't imagine not seeing you everyday, not seeing you smile, and the strength that shines through you in a way that only God could create.I see you and my heart fills with emotions I'm not familiar with," He said now, shyly. "But I'll try and am trying to say them." He cleared his throat. "I love you. I've spilled my heart out to you and you've kept it safe even when yours was at risk." He paused and smiled a little more. "I can't even say that I don't like your brothers; I completely understood when they messed with my car and ended up trapping me in my car when my doors wouldn't unlock and I had to climb out the window. I would act crazy, too. Maybe even worse."

He waited until she stopped laughing to continue, her brothers had actually done more, but he wouldn't tell her that right now. "Even when your heart was scarred so much, you took care of mine. You held me when I was weak. Loved me and still stayed with me when I was strong. You...there's so many ways to say but also barely any ways. You're my Mate and the other half of my heart, half of my very spirit," he put her hand to his heart. "My life mate and I don't think I can surviv without you by my side always." His cheeks darkened to red and Blaire knew he was going way out of his comfort zone but also that he was doing this for her. Trying to tell things he was usually locking tight in his heart.

He cleared his throat again,his face still so red. "So...will you be my wife...my other half...my best friend?...Please?"

She was crying by the end of it all. Her powerful, strong mate had just laid his heart out in front of her...something he had done for no one else. How could she not say "yes"?

"Yes," she said. Repeating it when his face glowed with his beautiful smile, a smile she knew she would b the only one to see. "Yes! Yes! YES!" He laughed and then she found herself being swung around. With a squeal that was also partial laugh she hung onto him, glowing and just as excited as he was.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The girlish squeals were there, as expected when Blaire showed Anna her ring. Dylan sat in the front room with the girls and the triplets as they got information from her. Akira grinned listening to the apparent love in her story and how she made him sound like a prince charming.

Bran smiled over at him. "Good on you, son." He flushed lightly and ignored Charles as he laughed softly. Samuel sat at the table as well, smiling, clearly too into the moment. The moment lasted for another minute, but then Bran brought up the subject that needed attending. Brantly.

"Has he given up anything?" Charles asked.

Bran shook his head. "I've tried nearly everything nice. I fear he might make me resort to using other tactics," the male sighed. He didn't like hurting young wolves. The wolf downstairs in the basement had organized a very sophisticated plan. How could such intelligence rebelled when it had such promise?

"Should we call in some of the other wolves?" Akira asked. "We don't know if this was a part of his plan and that he may be more intelligent then we thought."

Bran nodded over to him. "I did and he is very intelligent, however, he is also very confident. He hadn't counted on Blaire finding her mate here, or Dylan sprouting from his shell as Blaire came out from hers. He definitely didn't count on them helping us fight back, especially when Dylan knocked him out with a shovel, and that they both used their talents to bring down his entire movement." He held up a hand to silence Akira. "I've already gotten information from his other wolves. His plan was a very long and thought out plan. He had insight to gain Dylan and Blaire's trust and then use a prepaid phone to send an anonymous tip to the Marrok that Scipio was making wolves without given permission. When his brother wouldn't join him, he started involving others in his plan and soon he had more than half the pack in on it, right under Scipio's nose. With the promise of money he could control Scipio and Andrew, and with that he had control over Jace and then, when he could, he got rid of them. The wolves he then had scope us out from the woods, but were told not to attack unless provoked."

"Then he had seen how close to us Blaire and Dylan were getting and had tried to just the Omegas, this explains the male in Anna's room and the one who tried to take Blaire. These wolves turned themselves in. The attack in the mall was a different incident, that one incited by a different pack, one I have already warned." Bran sighed and continued. "And finally, when his other plans seemed to fail he started an all out assault-of course the boy was very confident, after all he'd been watching the house for days and believed there were only a few wolves inside. A perfect time. It was his mistake."

Asil walked in then, his shirt unbuttoned down the center, showing the scar. "They tried to take out the enforcers," he put in now, leaning back against the wall of the opening. "At first just me. I had seen a young girl being taken-dragged down an alley. When I fought off the guys and they ran off. I held the girl to my chest since she was shaking terribly and seemed to be going into shock. I had no idea she'd slash a blade across my chest and that the guys that were just with her would return and they were a team. I had just managed to fight them off and jump in my truck, on my way here."

Bran nodded at that, too and Charles seemed to be thinking, his golden eyes very present.

"The attempted arson of your house," Bran said to Akira. "Was another attempt. As I said before, this pack was infamous for not liking my rulings and apparently Brantly used them. Smart move, they would act and he wouldn't even be getting his hands dirty." Akira nodded at the correct description.

"And the mansion that Andrew Gaze and Jace had taken her to?" Charles asked.

"All part of the plan. A plan that was, of course, destroyed when we arrived. He fled but stayed to long enough to clean up the mess. Planting that bomb in the semi and then making his wolves keep us occupied as he escaped. The mansion couldn't trace back to him and neither could the semi."

The room was silent for a moment, but then the basement door opened and the sound of growls and whimpers entered into the room for a solid second before the heavy door shut back closed. A curvy and tan skinned female with long black-blue hair that almost flowed to her waist entered the room, her small frame a cover up for one of the best _female_ dominants Bran had. He looked up at her and into blue-violet eyes that looked so tired.

"How are thing going?" he asked.

Indigo smiled at him, some of her spunk returning. "He's a real piece of work but Warren and I have got him," she said with a grin. Anyone dare to judge her on her looks had quite a surprise in store for them, Bran thought. The woman was a fire cracker and one of the best weapon users he'd ever crossed paths with; her range going from bows and arrows to sniper rifles and guns alike. He was very proud to have her on their team.

Just then Dylan walked in and gave a small smile to the males situated around the table before heading to the counter to take a frosted sugar cookie. Almost immediately the kitchen filled with more...easy and calm air. Bran grinned, Anna's been teaching him. The young male had just picked one when he looked over and saw them staring at him. He looked back in a confused but polite way and asked, "May I get you anything?"

None of them said anything and Bran smiled to cool the boy's nerves. He felt more then saw it. Dylan was starting to shake. The other male started to jet out the room quickly and Bran looked at him, wondering about what to do about it. If he stayed in the room, the dominants wouldn't be able to think past his growing fear, but if he left, it may cause a major set back in his recovery.

"Dylan," Bran said just before the young male exited. Dylan turned as looked at him.

"Yes?"

Bran spoke slowly. "Can you show Indigo where we keep the sodas, she hasn't seen it before and looks like she may want a drink." The female in question didn't turn and look at him-which was odd. He realized her eyes had been tracking Dylan the entire time and was about to get her attention to the error she was starting, but then Dylan walked toward her and started to show her to her frigerator and what part held the sodas. Dylan's shakiness was still shown in his movements-but he was doing an impressive job of working past it.

Soon Indigo was explained where everything was in the frigerator. Dylan smiled at her and Bran felt something in him relax. Maybe not completely comfortable, but at least Dylan was somewhat comfortable-that would be important. But he then noticed Indigo had continued to stare at Dylan. He then said something to her and turned to hear her answer-and Bran nearly choked on his coffee when Indigo had actually leaned forward ,as Dylan had been showing her the cabinets next, and bit down lightly on the young wolf's throat, lightly.


	36. Just A Bite?

**_*flashback to the interrogation*_**

* * *

_Indigo Richez cooled her gaze as she kept it on the young male across the table. He didn't look really dangerous at all. His looks reminded her of a teen who she'd normally see at a mall or at the movies on Friday nights. However, his gaze was direct and eerie. The kind of gaze that she saw on abusers and perfectionists._

_Being a rare female alpha, she was used to being the one who started everything. This interrogation seemed no different; neither male seemed to want to start the party. She actually loved being the leader, always had. _

_"So, how do you want to start this? The third time's the charm right?" She asked, shifting her body to look easy and relaxed, even pasting a grin onto her face. "Do you want to start with what you're being interrogated for this time, or how we are going to do the interrogation? Anything at all? It's all coming out now, right?"_

_A slight twitch of the eyebrow._

_ She caught the reaction instinctively; it was working. He was finally starting to crack. About time; her and Warren had been doing their best by this kid was hard to crack. _

_A little bit more._

_"Is it fun?" She asked into the silence. The kid arched one eyebrow. She bit the inside of her lip. Cheeky little wolf._

_She changed her approach._

_"Is it fun torturing innocent teenagers? Kicking them around? Burning them? Leading them along for years? If you ask me it was about time you got caught."_

_A harder twitch. His eyes flashed. _

_Oh? Finally getting to the snapping point are we? She hid a grin, controlling her face to look nonchalant even though she was somewhat raging after the story at heard from Bran. A year? A whole YEAR these kids were tortured so horribly! _

_Controlling her reaction again, Indigo went on. She felt Warren step closer as she spoke._

_"So, seeing two Omegas in one house...you just couldn't help yourself could you? I bet they never suspected you for a moment! Not even your older brother did! I man, I probably wouldn't either! You don't look very smart or dark. Pretty face and pretty eyes; trusting face." She looked up at Warren, ignoring the boy's increased twitching. "Don't you agree, Warren?"_

_"Never seen a more trust looking face in my life." Warren put in with his deep voice, playing along. She smiled up at him._

_"I know, right?"_

_She turned her gaze back to Brantley now, drilling into him. "What was wrong? Didn't want to be labeled as a light headed idiot? Had to prove it to Jace and the boss? Just HAD to do SOMETHING to prove yourself, right?" _

_He reached for her and she grinned as the handcuffs prevented him from actually reaching her. _

_She let him see her grin now, knowing it would only anger him. _

_"Wasn't it finally Dylan who found you out? How does it feel, getting found out by a kid who you thought you were always smarter than? Always more POWERFUL than?! Someone who was once COMPLETELY under your control?!__" She let her voice grow more intense. "You were beaten, right? By a normal Omega you thought you had completely under your thumb! How does that feel, BRANTLEY?!"_

_"HE'S NOT A 'NORMAL' OMEGA!" Brantley now screamed at her, finally breaking as he slammed his hands on the table and glared menacingly. "NEITHER OF THEM ARE! YOU GUYS don't know ANYTHING!"_

_Not normal, eh? She kept on with the interrogation, not changing tactics._

_"Yeah, right! Is that some lame excuse you made up for yourself when you were beaten?!" She allowed some of her anger to flare. "Do you feel better after giving yourself that excuse?! They don't seem any 'different'!"_

_"BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET!" He started shouting at her. "Bite Dylan ONCE and you'll see that there's NOTHING that's 'NORMAL' in his reaction! Just look! BITE HIM ONCE! He can get somebody KILLED if he wanted!"_

_Killed? The boy? He didn't look like a killer. Not at all._

_Even though she knew he saw her look, Brantley refused to elaborate any more than that. She finally gave it up and took a break after thirty minutes, allowing Warren to take over as she went upstairs._

_Maybe she would test this..._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Bran was up and over the room the second Indigo' s teeth lightly clamped on the young male's throat.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded as the sound of a puppy-like yelp bounced off the walls.

That was when everything clouded over. Bran was astounded even as he felt tingles of fear. It only seemed like seconds later when he heard...

"STOP! Please!"

Bran blinked. Looking around the room as the world cleared,...he found himself and Akira holding Indigo down, Charles in front. All eyes seemed dazed but Indigo looked shaken. However, not more shaken then Dylan who looked on in shock and seemed frozen.

Bran was the one voice his question as he released Indigo. "What just happened exactly?" His voice was calm and he hoped that it would calm the others who were slowly also coming to. Indigo seemed to start shaking. He kneeled down next to her and hugged her to him. She froze against him...and slumped into his chest.

"I didn't know what happened..." She said gruffly into his shoulders. "You all just suddenly grabbed me and held me down... and then Charles started advancing forward...All of your wolves were out!"

"I'm sorry," Bran looked up at Dylan as the young wolf kept repeating the broken whisper of the apology. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Blaire and Anna entered the room and Blaire was by Dylan's side immediately.

"Dylan," she said softly, stopping his whispers. He looked down at her with a broken expression, his gaze going to the ground seconds later. "I'm sorry...I didn't think it would happen..."

"It's not your fault," she said to him, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"But she..." Dylan started, his guilty eyes going toward Indigo who Bran was helping up.

"She did something to you first though. Your wolf only acted because it was forced to!" She then whirled around to face Indigo as the others joined their conversation.

"Why would you attack him?!"

Indigo looked the young wolf over. The girl was as shaking in her boots... and yet was demanding her to answer. The girl had guts.

A door opened and all eyes turned as a young red haired male walked in through the basement door. His eyes were intense and instantly took in the scene.

His eyes went to Indigo as he spoke. "Please don't tell me you actually tried it."

Indigo seemed to straighten a little under Warren' s scrutiny. "I had to."

"No," the other male put in, "you didn't."

"I believe there's a lot of explaining to be done, don't you?" Bran asked but it wasn't a suggestion...


End file.
